


Destiny Awaits

by Violet14Jade



Series: WITH ALL MY HEART SERIES [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always A Girl Merlin, Anal Sex, Camelot, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Miscarriage, Modern, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Royal Merlin (Merlin), Violence, ancient Camelot, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet14Jade/pseuds/Violet14Jade
Summary: A prophecy. Their fate was already written in stone even before they met each other. He was one side of a coin while she was the other. However, what if their destiny became a bit complicated, because Meryln had been born a girl? Female Merlin/Arthur. Lancelot/Gwen. Good Morgana.I wrote this in Fanfiction.net a long time ago. I didn't like the format in that website, so I'm just transferring it here. I'm also continuing it here. I hope you guys like it.





	1. MASKED PRINCESS

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN Merlin. BBC OWNS IT. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE AND THIS IS FICTIONAL STORY. THANKS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND POST REVIEWS. THANKS MY LOVES. 
> 
> I EDITED IT SOME OF THIS YOU GUYS. THANKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS USUAL: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL.

CHAPTER 1: MASKED PRINCESS

It was a joyous year for Camelot and Ealdor. The King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon was expecting his first child with his Queen, Ygraine. And the King of Ealdor, Balinor Emrys, was also expecting his first child with his Queen, Hunith.

It was a rainy night when both queens went into labor. In fact, it was the same night.

"Ah!" both queen screamed.

"Hang in there, my love." Balinor paced back and forth outside of the room.

"How is she?" Uther, on the other hand, was more worried about the child than his own wife. He wanted an heir for his dynasty.

Moments later, thunder and lightning struck the flagpole carrying the Emrys crest.

"A princess." The midwife informed the queen. The midwife hurriedly gave the baby to the queen, so she can get the king.

"My beautiful princess." Hunith sat up the bed, not minding the pain. She wiped the baby's face with a cloth and when she saw the baby's eyes, she immediately froze in spot.

"My queen." Balinor reached out his arms when he entered the room.

"Sire, close the door." She pleaded with her eyes. "Please."

The King did what he was told and it was only she and he left in the room.

"My queen, what is the matter?"

"Our daughter." She began to whisper. "She possesses magic."

The House of Emrys kept their magic a secret to their kingdom and the rest of the other kingdoms. It was due to the fact that their line are one of the most powerful in all of Albion. But, being born with magic was unheard of in their family. Balinor was seven years old when he showed potential. Clearly, his daughter was powerful at such a young age. 

"She's special." he smiled and kissed his queen's forehead. "Aren't you, Meryln?" he smiled at his daughter and was rewarded by the most gorgeous blue eyes he's ever seen in his life. 

* * *

20 years later…

"Your Highness?" a handmaiden shouted. "Your father will have my head hanged. Where are you?"

Meryln, on the other hand, smirked at reflection. She tightened the gauze around her bosom, careful not to reveal any cleavage and fetched her brother's black breeches and blue tunic. 

"It's not enough." She complained to herself. She put her hair in a bun and hid her beautiful raven hair inside the red knitted hat, which her mother had given her a few winters ago. "Now, I need to hide my face." She looked around her brother's chambers and mischievously smiled to herself when she found a red scarf neatly folded in the cupboard. 

 

Meanwhile in Camelot…

"Arthur is at a marrying age, sire." Geoffrey commented.

"He is indeed." Uther nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Leave me." Uther ordered the council and they obliged after bowing to him in respect.

He felt his heart aching at the mention of marriage. He felt great sorrow once again when he remembered his late wife, Queen Ygraine. She had died moments after naming their son, Arthur.

As his only son, Arthur grew up spoiled, strong, and wise just like his father. Uther loved him dearly and he decided that his son's wife in the future should be worth of his station.

* * *

Meryln, on the other hand, successfully escaped the castle. She was not allowed to go out of the palace because her father was afraid that she would be in danger, especially because of her gifts.

A week after she was born, Uther of Camelot declared war on magic and it made the King of Ealdor anxious to know that his daughter will be in danger due to her gifts. As a result, no one other than Hunith was allowed to breastfeed her and it was only her and the king who truly cared for her until she was able to control her magic. 

Ever since her parents' discovery of her magic, she was always told to be careful. She was always told to practice magic only when she was alone. The only people in the world who knew about her magic was herself, her mother, her father, and her younger brother, Xalvador, the next in line to the throne.

"Milord!" Meryln whirled around unsure if she was the person called.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked while pointing at herself.

"Yes, milord." The merchant nodded. "How would you like a new dress for your lady?"

She smirked to herself. Glad to know her disguised worked. She didn't know if any glamour spells and it irritated her more than words. But, she can't complain. 

"You are very kind kind sir. However, I have some errands to do and I must go now." She bowed courteously.

The merchant was bewildered by her actions. She looked like commoner, but she acted royal almost.

Meryln was enjoying her stroll in the lower town when she saw soldiers being dispatched from a distance.

"Oh no." she bit her lower lip and hid her face using her neckerchief.

"Find her." Other than her father's knights, only the highest ranked soldiers, and her personal servants knew of her face. Everybody else was forbidden to know what she looked like. 

 

**FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO…**

Meryln and her brother were playing in the courtyard one day.

"Meryln, why do you look different?" a thirteen-year-old Xalvador curiously asked her.

"What ever do you mean? I resemble both mother and father." She giggled and fetched the wooden sword her brother dropped a minute ago.

"No, that is not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"You just look royal, that's all."

"You are very strange Xavy. I look like a royalty because I am one. Besides, I read that boys grow strangely during your age. You should give yourself more years to grow. If you still look like a disaster, then I will gladly change your face for you." They both shared laughter and began their sword training. 

The King was adamant that she trained with the knights just like her brother. If she cannot use her magic to defend herself one day, then she can use the skills she learned over the years to do so. It was a bit unconventional for a princess, but Balinor knew that his daughter was anything but. 

It was not until her fifteenth birthday that they figured out what Xalvador was referring to.

Meryln bloomed into the most beautiful creature in the world. Her hair was of raven color—long, soft, and thick. Her pale skin only highlighted her symmetrical features. Her eyes were the deepest blue shade—almost like sapphires, her lips, almost as red as the reddest of roses. In other words, she possessed a goddess-like face. Perhaps it was her magic that made it so.

A drunken soldier almost took advantage of her one night and it was that same night that her father ordered her to wear a mask. She was not to take it off around company. Ever since then, she became known as the masked princess.


	2. UNHAPPY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: BBC OWNS MERLIN. I OWN MY OWN MIND AND THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY ARE FICTIONAL. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHANGES FROM FANFICTION.NET ONE. THANKS AND AS ALWAYS, KUDOS, AND COMMENTS YOU GUYS. 
> 
> ALSO... XALVADOR'S NAME IS PRONOUNCED SALVADOR AND HIS NICKNAME IS XAVY PRONOUNCED AS HAVY. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making Xalvador look like Merlin. I know, I know... but I've always wanted to make Merlin a woman, but I love Merlin as a man as well. This way, I have the best of both worlds.

**CHAPTER 2: UNHAPPY**

She managed to sneak back in the castle without anyone noticing. When she was about to enter her chambers, a voice stopped her.

"Halt!" she closed her eyes in defeat. She heard him unsheathing his sword. "What have you done to my sister?" She felt the sharp sword pressed on her back.

"Xavy, it's me." She whispered.

"Meryln?"

She opened the door to her chamber and entered. She turned around and pulled her brother inside. 

Xalvador, also known privately by her parents, as Prince Xavy, also grew up into a handsome prince. His features are just like Meryln, but only a bit masculine. Of course, the only difference is his gigantic ears that is the topic of all of Meryln's teasing throughout the years. 

"What in the name of all that's holy are you wearing?" he put back his sword in its sheath and exhaled a deep sigh, studying what his sister was wearing. 

"I was out in disguise." Meryln played with her fingers while biting her lips. Xalvador let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. It frustrated him at how his older sister acted like a child sometimes.

"Do you have any idea what father would have done to you? He might not let you out of this chamber." he gave up and sat on the chair near her table. 

"Well, I'm sick of it!" She snapped. She went to her wardrobe and fished out a blue chiffon dress. Walking to her changing screen and began changing into her dress. "I'm twenty years of age and yet, I do not even know what our whole kingdom looks like. I'm sick of father's constant orders."

"It's for your own good." He regretted having said that. It was what their father constantly told her.

"But he has to realize that I am my own person. I am powerful, even without my magic." She took off her bun and let her raven curls fall naturally. She was now fully dressed, except for a couple of accessories that she usually wears.

"Meryln…" he inhaled deeply. "I wish I know what to do. Why don't you talk to him? I'm sure he'll understand."

Meryln looked regal. She was only wearing one of her simple dresses, but still managed to look like a goddess.

She picked up her mask on top of her vanity and wore it proudly.

"Someday, I will walk around without this mask covering my face." She promised herself.

She took Xalvador's advice and was now in front of her father's audience.

"Father," she slowly sank into a graceful curtsy and flashed an apologetic smile. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I promise to not do it again."

"You are forgiven." The King sat down in his chair and gave his daughter a knowing look. "As long as you know that it was wrong."

"Of course." She nervously fidgeted. "I just wanted to let you know that I want to take off my mask. I want to walk around Ealdor proudly. I want to be able to tell the world that I am your daughter; a princess of Ealdor."

"But they know that you are my daughter." Balinor let out a small chuckle. 

"Father, ever since I was little, I have been trapped within this palace walls. I think it's time for me to venture out and experience life outside of the palace walls. I want to meet new friends, fall in love, and have adventures just like mother did."

"Absolutely not! Need I remind you of the time that you almost lost your virtue because of that drunken fool?" the king raised his voice and Merlyn flinched slightly. 

"Father, I can take care of myself. You've trained me well. My swordsmanship is better than Xavy. You said it yourself." she argued and stepped forward.

"I will not allow it." he spoke with authority.

"But father…" before she could utter one word, she was given a glare by her father.

With that, she wore her mask once more and ran out of his chambers with tears running down her cheeks.

"Meryln…" he was too late. She was already gone out of his room.

* * *

Hunith hated seeing her daughter like this. As much as it pained her, she decided to do what was right. She walked over to her daughter and kissed her temple.

"Mother, I just want to be happy. I want to roam around. I want to live my life as my own and not by the order of the king." She cried even harder.

"I know." Hunith tightened her embrace around her daughter's shoulder. "Which is why you are going to escape tonight. I have this letter. Go to Camelot. There, you will meet Gaius. He was a court physician to your grandfather, many years ago. Tell him that he must read this letter."

"What?" she didn't understand. Hunith was protective of her as well. "Camelot? Mother, surely... I can't." she stuttered. Camelot was a dangerous place for her kind. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Meryln. I wanted to keep you safe, but I never wanted to make you feel this way. So, go. Xalvador told me about your antics disguise as a man. It might help you to hide your identity to others."

"Mother, are you really going to let me do this?"

"Your father will understand. I'll make him." Of all the people that can make her father agree on something, it was her mother. She always had a kind aura, but she was a fierce queen as well. 

Later that night, Meryln dressed herself as a man once again—not that she looked like a man, but a beautiful man instead.

Meryln was determined. She was going to escape her overbearing father. She felt bad though, which is why she wrote them each a letter.

"Goodbye Ealdor." She waved goodbye from a distance. She managed to pack some dresses, tunics, hats, gauzes—lots of them—and trousers. However, the most important item that she did not forget was her royal crest, royal documents, and royal ring. It was her failsafe in case something was to go awry—which was very likely if she was going to Camelot. 

At first, she felt guilty and sad because she was leaving her birthplace—her kingdom. However, for the first time ever, she felt liberated. She felt… happy.


	3. THE DRAGON'S CALL PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE KNOW THAT I'VE ALWAYS HAD A DISCLAIMER EVERYTIME. IT'S JUST KIND OF MOOT. ANYWAYS, MERLIN IS NOT MINE. ITS BBC'S PROPERTY. ENJOY

CHAPTER 3: THE DRAGON'S CALL PART 1

 

The ride to Camelot was long. It took her three whole days to reach the kingdom, but it was worth it, she thought.

Camelot was beautiful—dangerous, but still beautiful. The lower town was buzzing with excitement. Every townsfolk were busy buying items for their daily needs.

She carried most of her belongings by herself. In reality, she used magic to make each luggage lighter than they appear.

When she entered the castle's main square, she found that there was a gathering. She looked up at the castle's balcony and saw a man looking regal. He wore similar clothes like her father, but not as rich and extravagant as Ealdor's design.

"He must be the king." She whispered to herself.

A few seconds passed, and her attention came to the fanfare and the drum beats. Then, entered a man being held by two soldiers.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." The king announced.

He raised his hand as a signal for the executioner. At his command, the man accused of witchcraft was beheaded.

Meryln's eyes went wide. She could not believe her eyes. The very first moments she spent in Camelot were to witness a man being beheaded because he dared to use magic. She swallowed hard. She needed to be careful, unless she wants to go home to Ealdor without a head.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

It sickened her that there was going to be a celebration after a man was sentenced to death.

Then, she looked to her right when she heard a woman wailing.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a son for a son." The old woman, who Meryln identified as Thomas' mother came forward and threatened the king openly.

"Seize her!" Uther have had enough of this nonsense. How dare she threaten his son?

But before the guards could apprehend her, she grabbed hold onto her amber necklace and muttered a spell. It was Meryln's first time hearing a spell, and she was in awe when Thomas' mother vanished into thin air.

"So much for being safe." She gulped after the crowd disbanded. The guards to the court physician's chambers redirected her. "Gaius?" she knocked but nobody answered. She let herself in after a few more knocks. "Gaius?" she frowned when she discovered an old man fetching a book from his second floor bookshelf.

"Gaius?" she asked once more and this time around, the old man took notice.

"What?" the old man turned around but he was knocked out of balance from his bookshelf stairs and broke the railings in the process. The old man braced himself for death, but instead, Meryln's eyes turned gold allowing time to slow down.

She looked for something soft that he could land on and she smiled when she saw a cot. She moved it across the room with a nod and Gaius landed on the bed, confused.

"What…" he immediately got up and began interrogating Meryln. "What did you just do?" he hissed in a whisper.

"Ermm…" she was at a loss for words. It all happened so fast. Frankly, she did not know if he was to be trusted or not.

"Tell me!"

"I have no idea what happened." She immediately lied.

"IF anyone had seen that…" the old man shook his head.

"No! That had nothing to do with me. It wasn't me!" she tried to deny it, but Gaius knew that it wasn't the truth.

"I know what it was! I just wanted to know where you learned how to do that!" he spat.

"Nowhere." She was telling the truth. She really does not know.

"So how is it that you learned magic?" he was more direct this time.

"I don't." she shook her head, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Where did you study? ANSWER ME!"

"I've never studied magic, or have been taught." She finally gave in. And just like that, Meryln's adventure was to be cut short. 

' _Goodbye world...'_ she thought to herself.

"Are you lying to me… boy?" Gaius stepped back and examined the "boy" that was standing in front of him.

He looked feminine than he was masculine in his opinion. He was too pale, too thin, and too pretty to be a boy.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." He pressed on the subject.

"I was born like this!" the princess huffed and dropped all her luggage on the floor.

"Lies!" he shook his head in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"Well, that's the truth." She made sure to stare at him in the eyes, to establish that she was telling the truth and for him to know that she was sincere.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…" she hesitated. "I have a letter from my mother, Hunith."

"Hunith's son? You're Xalvador?"

"No." she bit her lower lip. "I'm Meryln."

"Oh! I did not know Hunith had another…" the physician's eyes widened. "You're Princess Meryln."


	4. THE DRAGON' CALL PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE; BBC OWNS MERLIN. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT. I DON'T KNOW IF SOME OF YOU READ THE ORIGINAL IN FANFICTION.NET, BUT THIS ONE IS THE WHOLE ONE. I'M STILL WORKING ON IT, BUT IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE ABOUT 30 CHAPTERS LONG. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, PLEASE... COMMENT AND KUDOS. IF ANYONE ARE BETAS, PLEASE CONTACT ME! THANK YOU.

**CHAPTER 4: THE DRAGON'S CALL PART 2**

**THE USUAL: ENJOY AND REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SO FAR.**

* * *

Gaius composed himself and thanked Meryln for saving his life. He directed her to his extra chamber and felt a little ashamed that a princess was to take residence in his little room. It was modest, but it will have to do. 

Meryln, on the other hand, found the chambers simple. She was a simple person to begin with, but she wasn't expecting her chambers to be the size of her childhood closet. 

It amused her when she sat on her cot. Her very own cot was soft, yes, but it was not as comfortable as the palace beds that she was used to. Something that she will have to get used to, she supposed. 

"Milady, is there anything else I can get you?" Gaius asked on the other side of the door.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." She went to answer the door. "However, I'd prefer you call me by my name instead. After all, I am not a princess." She winked.

"Of course. Goodnight mil… Meryln."

"Good night Gaius."

Meryln stared out at the night sky. Camelot looked beautiful at night.

"I wonder how Ealdor looked like at night." She wondered. Even if she grew up in the highest place in the city, she never really saw the extent of it because whenever she tried to, her father would only tell her to shut the windows.

Gaius sat down on his chair and read the letter that Queen Hunith wrote for him.

_"My dear Gaius,_

_I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know whom to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Meryln were not so. Our kingdom is vast and she is so clearly at odds with her father here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both."_

* * *

Meryln slept like a baby, despite her back complaining to her. She never felt so free. She was finally at peace.

 _"_ _Meryln…"_ she woke up upon hearing a voice.

It didn't sound like Gaius. She waited for the voice to call her name again, but it never came. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to get out of bed. She got ready for the day and got out of her chambers.

"Good morning." She greeted the old physician.

"Ah! Good morning to you too Meryln. I took the liberty to fetch you water. I noticed that you didn't wash last night." He pointed at the bucket of water at the edge of the table.

"Thank you." She blushed a little. She was too tired the previous night that she forgot to wash, something that her mother would disapprove of. 

Ealdor's customs and tradition differs from other kingdoms. Their shampoo, soap, and body creams are luxurious and in endless supply. Not to mention, the natural hot springs that flowed directly to their adjoining bathrooms in their chambers, made bathing a daily commodity. 

"Here is your breakfast." Gaius scooped the stickiest and the most unappealing oatmeal she's seen in her life. She thought it was sick at first when she saw it. However, she was still his guest and she was disguised as a servant. Being a servant doesn't require a high society palate and she needed to get used to the idea of eating weird, unappealing food from now on.

Gaius, on the other hand, had another plan. He pushed the bucket of water out of the way, and just then, Meryln stopped it from dropping on the floor. But when she noticed the physician's eyes widened, she let it go and let it drop on the floor.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" he stepped closer to her and examined her face.

"No, it just happens. I don't know any spells." She shrugged.

"Well, there must be something." He groaned. "Well, we'd better keep you out of trouble." He turned around. "For the time being, you shall be my apprentice. As an apprentice, I shall give you your first tasks." Gaius went on and on and Meryln remembered every detail that Gaius wanted. After giving his instructions, he approached the table once more and grabbed a hidden sandwich behind a basket and gave it to Meryln.

She gladly took it—anything other than the horrid oatmeal, he calls a meal.

"Off you go." He gestured, but grabbed her arm to stop her. "Need I remind you that if you get caught using magic or any spell of any kind, it will cost you your life?"

"I know and that is why I will be extra careful." She tapped his hand twice and was on her way to make her rounds.

* * *

She finished her rounds and went back to Gaius's clinic for a glass of water. There, she saw him mixing chemicals.

"Ah. Meryln! Have you finished?"

"Yes." She squirmed when the gauze started chaffing the skin around her chest.

Gaius took notice and sighed deeply. He wasn't sure if his suggestion would be taken, but he had to try.

"Milady, if I may?" he smiled at her. "If you wish to live here to start a new life, may I suggest that you stay true to yourself, on some levels?" he raised a brow at her. He was basically telling her that: 'I'm right.'

"Thank you." It was exactly what she needed. "I don't really look like a man, do I?"

While she was doing her rounds, soldiers couldn't stop looking at her and they often had the questioning looks and made faces. They were probably questioning to why they were attracted to someone who dressed like a man, but looked like a woman. 

"No, milady. You are far beautiful to be a man." He smiled.

"In that case…" she disappeared into her chambers and gathered some of her gauze to give Gaius. "This is yours now." She handed it to him and the physician looked as if he just received a birthday present for the first time in his life.

"Ealdor has the finest gauzes I have ever used. Thank you milady." He unconsciously bowed.

"Gaius, remember that I am like you from now on. I am a commoner." She winked at him before heading out once more. 

"You will not change clothes?"

"I wanted to enjoy my last day as a man." She joked and before he could reply, she was gone.

The castle was beautiful in her opinion, but she didn't want to explore it further. She was trapped in one all her life. She decided to venture out to the lower town instead to gather some supplies, or even meet some locals.

She was walking out of the main square and into the drawbridge gate when she heard laughter coming from a few knights a few feet away.

"Where's the target?" a blonde one complained. "Morris!"

"Over there, sir?" the servant pointed somewhere which earned a grunt from the blonde one.

At this point, Princess Meryln has been observing the whole time with her arms crossed. She was not amused at how they treated the servant. All her life as a royal, not once did she mistreat her servants.

 _'Not because you are of the highest station, does not mean that you are entitled to mistreat your servants. They are your people Meryln and Xavy. You must remember that.'_ She took her mother's advice to heart when she was a little girl and made sure to do right by her. She never once sent one of her servants to the stock or the dungeons. Not even when they accidentally scratch her face or some part of her body while they assist her on getting dressed. 

"It's into the sun?" the blonde mocked the servant.

"But it's not that bright." Morris argued.

"A bit like you then?" that earned another round of laughter.

"I'll just put it on the other side then, milord." The servant proposed and began carrying the heavy wooden target.

"Teach him a lesson." Another knight suggested at the blonde knight.

"Yes, go on." Another agreed.

"This will teach him." Before long, the blonde threw a dagger at Morris. Morris was shocked, but moved anyways.

"Hang on!" he protested. "I'm not finished."

"Don't stop now Morris!" the blonde was enjoying himself too much.

Not far away, a maidservant was ridding a dress of dust when she saw how Morris was being treated. She felt bad for the man, but there was nothing she could do since she knew who was the one bullying him.

"Run!"

Morris tried his best carrying the moving target while running, but his feet failed him. He dropped the target and it rolled down Meryln's directions.

"Hey, come on! That is enough." Meryln tried to sound like a man to sound imposing while stopping the target with her foot. 

"What?" the blonde furrowed his brows together.

"You've had your fun, my friend." She added.

"Do I know you?" he approached her and she tried to look intimidating.

"I'm Meryln." She reached her hand out, but was not welcomed by his.

"So, I do not know you."

"No." she raised a brow. Of course he doesn't know her. She just arrived.

"And yet, you call me friend."

"My mistake." She replied without breaking eye contact.

"Yes, I think so." He smirked which annoyed Meryln.

"What was I thinking? I forget that I do not have friends who happens to be an arse." She smirked.

"Tell me, Meryln." The way he said her name was full of venom. "Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

After hearing that, her hand hit his cheek. He was about to hit her when she took off her hat. Her raven hair fell into place and the world stopped for a second.

"I am a woman. You have just insulted my virtue by asking that I walk on my knees. You have just implied that I am a woman without virtue. So tell me, whom are you supposed to be, acting so goddamn mighty?" she scoffed.

"I am Arthur." He managed to speak after reality sank in.

"Who are you supposed to be? The king?"

"No, but I am his son."

* * *

How was she supposed to know that he was a prince? Her brother never treated servants like how that arrogant prince did.

"Gaius!" she stood up from her cell and was glad to see that the soldier was opening up her cell.

"Meryln! How could you be so stupid?" he was angry and this made Meryln a little nervous. "You got into trouble moments after I specifically told you not to!"

"How was I supposed to know that he's a prince? Besides, he insulted my virtue!"

"What?"

"He asked if I could walk on my knees." She revealed to him and it horrified the man. "And then, he had the nerve to throw me in the dungeons!"

"It was your fault! You were disguised as a man!"

Meryln was about to argue when she realized her mistake. Of course! The prince didn't know that she was a woman.

"Either way, I am glad that you have managed to get me out of this predicament."

"Yes." He nodded but revealed a smirk afterward.

"What is with that look?" she raised a brow at him.

A tomato flew past her face.

"Thanks Gaius! This is much better!" she shouted sarcastically at the old physician, who let out a guffaw while walking back to his quarters.

Never in a million years did Meryln, Princess of Ealdor, imagine that she would be thrown in the stocks. Even if it disgusted her, she was still glad that she was finally able to live her life.

"Hello." She looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing a simple dress with a cloak.

"Hello." Meryln replied back after seeing that the people throwing rotten food at her have gone away.

"My name is Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen. I am Lady Morgana's maidservant." She reached her hand out and Meryln took it with much difficulty since her hands were stuck.

"What can I do for you Gwen?"

"I saw what you did. You were very brave." She smiled at her.

"Brave? Well, I call that stupidity."

"I'm glad that you managed to land a slap. He deserved it."

"I'm glad we are on the same page." She laughed.

"If you do not mind me asking, but are you really a commoner?"

Meryln's stomach dropped. Maybe this commoner thing won't hold too long.

"Well, what should a commoner look like?" instead of answering the question, she turned it around by asking another question.

"No! I just… you look very beautiful for a commoner." She nervously babbled.

"I'm in disguise." Meryln thought it would be funny to tease the girl. She motioned for her to come closer. "I'm a princess."

"Right." Gwen laughed at what she assumed to be a joke. "Anyways, Arthur is a bully and everyone knows it. You are a hero, even the Lady Morgana thought so."

"Really?" she found it hard to believe. The only thing she did was slap the arrogant prince.

"Yes."

"Well, Gwen it was lovely to meet you." Meryln deeply sighed and faced forward. "I believe my fans are waiting."

Gwen followed her eyes and saw more children and adults carrying rotten food by the basket.

"I'll see you around." Gwen bid goodbye and as soon as she left, a cabbage hit Meryln's forehead.

"I left Ealdor for this?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"I know you are still mad." She figured it was best that she start the conversation. It was the fair thing to do.

"I am." Gaius turned to face her and saw how disheveled the princess looked. He grabbed the bucket of water next to him and passed it to Meryln. "Your mother asked me to look after you, and here you are making enemies already."

"I am sorry."

"I know." He sighed.

"You know, there will come a time when I reveal my status. However, when that happens, I want to do it only if I do not have a choice." She sighed. "You have my word Gaius that I will not let anyone hurt you." She smiled and gave the old man a hug.

In the short time she knew him, she felt closer to him than she was with her father.

"I will get changed." She grabbed the bucket of water and was about to enter her chambers, when a piece of tomato dropped on her boots. "Great! Just bloody great!"

* * *

 

* * *

Meryln changed into a different breeches and a red tunic after taking a bath. She thanked her mother for making her scented soaps made from lavender, roses, and scented oil. She then covered herself with a brown jumper. She managed to wash herself thoroughly, getting rid of the food stuck in her hair and body.

When she exited her chambers, she was shocked to see Arthur inspecting the vials Gaius told her to deliver to Lady Helen and Lady Morgana.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat to get his attention. He whirled around, expecting a disheveled woman but he was wrong.

She looked perfect and it caught him off guard.

"Can I help you?" she sounded unimpressed, clearly still upset about the whole ordeal. 

"Where is Gaius?" He embarrassingly put the vials down on the table.

"I do not know." She shrugged and walked past him and grabbed the tonics that Gaius wanted delivered to Lady Helen and Lady Morgana.

"I see." He wasn't really there for Gaius.

"Well, I will be going then. I still have to deliver these." She didn't know why she had to explain to him what she was going to do. As far as she was concerned, he was irrelevant.

"Meryln wait!" he ran past her and stopped in front of her. "I just wanted to apologize about earlier."

"Well, I apologize as well." she was reluctant to apologize, but she knew she had to because it was the right thing to do. "I was just surprised when you… said those things."

"I know I am…" he stopped to think of a word to describe his self.

"An arse?" she helped him by providing the right word she deemed fit.

"I was going to say difficult, but, ultimately, yes."

"Arthur, I am new here in Camelot. I do not want to cause any more trouble." She sighed. "How about this? I stay out of your way and you do the same?"

"Agreed." He nodded. "I mean, I don't like you and I have a feeling that you do not like me as well."

"Well, I'm glad that is settled." She reached her hand out and he did the same.

When their hands met, they immediately let go of each other's hands.

"What?" they both looked at each other. When their hands touched, an electric current ran through their skin.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, unable to utter a single word due to the shock they both experienced.

"Meryln, have you…" Gaius barged in the quarters, which broke the two royals' eye contact.

"I'm on my way to do just that." She regained composure faster than Arthur and she was gone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gaius asked Arthur for answers, but Arthur walked out before the old man could get answers.

* * *

Meryln managed to give Lady Helen the tonic, but there was something odd about the singer. She had a creepy doll on her vanity, which gave Meryln the shivers.

"You may go." Lady Helen dismissed her at the right time when the cloth over the mirror fell.

"Of course milady." She curtsied and was out of the door as soon as she could. "She's peculiar." she commented and did not see the reflection on the lady's vanity. 

* * *

"I cannot believe Uther forced me to attend this banquet." She heard Morgana complaining. The door was slightly open.

"Ahem…" Meryln got the Lady's attention and smiled. "I am Meryln. I am Gaius's apprentice. He told me to deliver this tonic for you."

"Thank you." Morgana was a little skeptical when she introduced herself as an apprentice. She did not look like the working type. If anything, the woman in front of her can be mistaken as the Lady Morgana rather than herself. "Meryln? You're that girl who slapped Arthur earlier, right?"

Meryln blushed. She was embarrassed to know that her antic already gave her a reputation, so early during her stay in Camelot.

"I am."

"I'm glad. I've slapped him before too, but I was never thrown in the stocks."

"Well, I did assault royalty."

"Don't mind Arthur. I don't." Morgana suggested. "Anyways, I need to change. Can you help me fasten the strings?"

"Of course."

Gwen walked in on them after Morgana was dressed and the three talked afterward.

"Oh! You will look beautiful in that dress, milady." Meryln beamed.

"Maybe you should wear it." Morgana gave her a look. "Think of it as your revenge for what Arthur did to you."

"No. That dress is yours." Meryln stood up. "Besides, I already have the perfect dress for the occasion."

"Really?" Gwen's eyes twinkled.

"It was a gift from the Princess of Ealdor. I used to play with her when we were children." She made up an excuse, so they won't question her when they see the dress. "She gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday."

"May I see it?" Morgana clasped her hand together. "I hear that the Princess of Ealdor has the most beautiful dresses." Hearing this made Meryln blush.

"Absolutely."

When the three girls reached her the physician's quarters, they immediately went inside Meryln's small room. She opened the cupboard and revealed a gorgeous [blue chiffon dress](https://www.wisebridal.com/1557.html).

"I was thinking of pairing it with the shawl and these." She took out her nude colored raised shoes, which made the two women in front of her gasp.

"Oh, Meryln! You will wear it tomorrow night, won't you?" Morgana pleaded. "I can't wait for Arthur to see you in this."

"Yes, I will." She smiled. "I think a slap was not enough."

"Oh Gwen, you must help her get ready for the banquet."

"No! I can manage and you will need some help for tomorrow night." Meryln refused. She knew how to ready herself even without the help of a servant.

"Fine!" Morgana sighed dejectedly. "But, you will have to be fashionably late. I want to see Arthur's face when you walk inside that door."

"I don't think I can do that. I am already going to get much attention for wearing this. I don't think it is fitting for a commoner to wear such extravagant clothing." She argued.

"So what? There are no rules about those. As far as I am concerned, anyone can wear what they want for this banquet." Morgana gave her a warm smile. "And…" she paused. "Meryln, you do not look like a commoner. Am I right Gwen?" she turned to her maidservant, who she treats like a sister more than a servant.

"You do look beautiful." Gwen nodded.

"Well, I will not take too much of your time. I am certain that you and Gaius are very busy."

When the two women exited Meryln's quarters, Meryln heard that voice again.

 _"_ _Meryln…"_ she looked around to find the culprit, but she failed.

That night, she heard it again. It was the middle of the night when she decided to get to the bottom of it. Luckily, Gaius and the rest of the people in Camelot were sound asleep, which made her investigation easier.

The voice only got louder as soon as she stepped outside of the palace. When she reached the main square, she felt her head hurt a little. She was definitely getting closer and closer. When she stumbled upon a part of the castle that looked like it was not as maintained but still had guards, she knew that she was going to the right place.

"Ah." She observed from afar as the guard grunted when he lost playing dice to the other guard. With this, an idea popped in her mind.

Out of nowhere, the dices that were in the guard's hands were thrown out of their reach.

"Throw right!" the other guard complained.

"Quit your whining."

He went to pick it up, but Meryln had other ideas. She kept on distracting the guards to keep them at bay. When she managed to drive them out of sight, she quickly grabbed a torch and lit it up. She headed down to the tunnel stairway and was a little bit scared of how dark it was.

When she reached the broken metal door that looked similar to a prison's door, she heard a flapping sound.

"Meryln." She heard laughter following her name.

"Where are you?" she looked around for the owner of the voice. When she finished her sentence, she immediately felt a strong gust of wind. When she looked up, she saw scales. They belonged to something big.

"I'm here." Meryln couldn't believe her eyes. A dragon just landed on the rock in front of her. "Oh, how small you are for such a great destiny." The dragon spoke.

"What?" Meryln was curious about what he had mentioned. "What destiny?"

"Your gift, Meryln, was given to you for a reason." Meryln smiled from ear to ear. She was glad to finally hear the reason why she was born with magic.

"So there is a reason for this gift." The dragon closed his eyes and nodded to confirm.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." Meryln was confused. One minute, the dragon was talking about her gift and then, the next thing she knew, he was talking about the arrogant prince.

"Right." Meryln's eyebrows furrowed in confusion in response to what the dragon just told her.

"However, Arthur faces many threats from friend and foe alike." He added.

"I don't think there is of any relevance to my gift; not to mention, to me."

"Everything! Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"NO! NO!" she shook her head. "You've got this all wrong!" she protested. She couldn't believe her luck. "Are you telling me that I was given this gift, so I could play defense for that stupid prat?"

"Yes." The dragon sighed. "There is no right or wrong. There is only what is and what is not." He wisely spoke the truth.

"But I'm serious! If there is a person who wants to kill him, they could do it! In fact, I'll give them a hand." she felt a little guilty after finishing her sentence. After all, it was probably just the anger talking. She was still clearly upset about the incident.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Meryln and none of us can escape it either."

"No!" she sighed. "Well, there must be another Arthur because the person that I just met is an idiot!"

"Then, Princess Meryln, perhaps it is your destiny to change that." The dragon flew off and hid a smile from her.

"No! You can't leave like this!" but to no avail, he was already gone.

* * *

The next day, Gaius knocked three times before entering Meryln's chambers. Due to Meryln's late night rendezvous, she was still asleep. Gaius badly needed help since his knees were acting up on him.

"Meryln, wake up!" he shook the princess's arms and she immediately woke up. He was thankful that she was not a pain when it comes to waking up. "Meryln, do me a favor and get more water for the both of us. I'll need to get ready for tonight's banquet."

"What? It's early in the morning Gaius." She grunted.

"Actually, it's past twelve in the afternoon."

"WHAT?" her body jolted up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I didn't have anything to do for you earlier. I figured that I should give you a day off, or something."

"Thank you Gaius." She smiled at the physician.

"Besides, Morgana asked me to give you a good night's sleep. She mentioned that you should look beautiful for tonight's banquet." Gaius winked at her. "Also…" he turned around and fetched a small box he placed it on top of Meryln's bed table. "I wanted to give this to you."

Meryln yawned for the last time and got out of bed. The physician blushed when she revealed herself wearing her long white sleepwear. She was a sight even when she just woke up seconds ago.

"What is it?" she asked while reaching for it.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?" he suggested. He smiled when he saw Meryln's reaction.

"Oh Gaius, this is beautiful." She grinned while picking up the necklace. The necklace looked simple. The chain was made of gold and a small heart shaped pendant rested in the middle.

"It belonged to your mother." He approached her and got it from her. She brushed her hair away so Gaius could clasp it around her neck. "She gave it to me before I left for Camelot many years ago. She said that if I find myself in times of trouble, that I should sell it." He sighed after clasping it. "However, I couldn't part with it. I believe that this belongs to her daughter and not to me."

Meryln touched the pendant with her right hand and gave the physician an unexpected embrace.

"Thank you Gaius." She smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to your chores. Just give me the water in an hour. I will tend to a soldier's wound."

The physician was about to exit Meryln's room when Meryln stopped him.

"Gaius?" she walked in front of him. "I went to the Great Dragon last night."

"Oh." Gaius nodded. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"He said that I have a great destiny ahead of me." She sighed. "And this destiny includes Arthur and that my magic was given to me for this very reason."

"Meryln, I do not know why we are given the things that we have. However, in time, I know that there is a reason for why we possess these gifts. If it is your destiny, then it is. And along the way, you should always remember who you are and what magic represents."

Later that night, Gaius dressed himself in his formal wear fit of being a court physician.

"Meryln, I will see you in the banquet." Gaius informed Meryln from the other side of the door.

"We can go together." Meryln shouted.

"No. Morgana was very specific." He chuckled. "He said that you are to be alone when you enter the ballroom."

"Fine." She couldn't argue with Morgana. She was the King's ward, after all and if she could guess, very used to getting her way or none at all. 

Everyone who were important and the others who were invited were mingling and having the time of their lives in the banquet. Morgana entered the room and the knights and Arthur stopped what they were doing and stared at Morgana's beauty. She was wearing a halter dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her back was exposed and a shawl hung around her forearms. 

"Oh my." A knight managed to say.

Arthur, on the other hand, just furrowed his brows together. Morgana was beautiful, but he was used to her beauty. Besides, he only loves her like a sister and nothing more.

"Excuse me." He excused himself from the other knights and approached Morgana. "Morgana, you look beautiful."

"Why, Arthur, I didn't know that you give compliments." Morgana teased.

"Well, don't get used to it." Arthur chuckled.

"Morgana." Uther approached the two and grinned when he saw her dressed so beautifully. "I think you are undoubtedly the most beautiful woman tonight."

"Oh. I don't think so." Morgana gave the two royals a knowing smile and turned to Gwen. Gwen nodded and went outside to check for Meryln's presence.

Meanwhile, Meryln walked out of the physician's quarters and was heading to the banquet. She blushed every time she passed a guard, or a servant. They were literally stopping what they were doing and at one point, a soldier fell on the floor.

"Oh!" Gwen spotted Meryln and she couldn't believe her eyes. Meryln was a sight. "Meryln, you look like a Queen." The latter blushed at the servant's compliment.

"Thank you, Gwen." She smiled. "You look beautiful as well. Let's go?"

"Oh no. I'm going first." Gwen embraced her and took off into the ballroom.

"Well, here goes nothing." Meryln sighed and unfolded the blue chiffon shawl that she was holding. She, then, took it behind her and hung both ends over her forearms.

The second she took a step inside the ballroom, every merchant, every noble, and knight followed her every step. She has dreamt of walking confidently side by side with her family back in Ealdor, without her mask. However, she was feeling confident now more than ever.

Morgana turned around and she stopped breathing. "Oh my word." She murmured. Arthur followed her eyes and his jaw almost dropped.

"God have mercy." He managed to speak. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman that he had an argument with the previous day looked nothing like that woman. The one that he saw before didn't look so lady-like, but here she was walking like a goddess. Her steps light and elegant. 

"Morgana, is she a noble?" Uther curiously asked.

"No Uther. She is Gaius's apprentice."

"What? A commoner who dresses herself as a noble?" Uther scoffed.

"Oh Uther. The dress that she is wearing belonged to the Princess of Ealdor. She and her are good friends." Morgana was annoyed at Uther. He will never change.

Meryln curtsied gracefully when she caught sight of the King and Arthur. Even if she didn't like Arthur, he was still a prince. She stopped right next to Gwen and the servant felt ashamed to be standing so close to someone like her.

"Meryln, you look absolutely gorgeous." Gaius gave her an embrace. "You look like royalty." He gave her a knowing wink and Gwen chuckled at the old man's compliment without knowing the reason behind it.

"He's right Meryln. You look like you were born to be queen." She added.

"Please, stop it. The other people are already giving me weird stares." She whispered and felt her cheeks flushing. 

Moments later, Morgana found her way to Meryln and Gwen's side. They talked and talked and Morgana finally decided to tell Meryln what Arthur and she spoke about when Meryln entered the room.

"His jaw dropped Meryln." She laughed. "I've never seen him do that before."

"Well, Meryln deserved it." Gwen poured more wine in Morgana's goblet.

"I'm glad that this amuses you, but I don't think I will be repeating this ever again. After this, during banquets, I will only wear simple clothing. I am a commoner after all."

"Please! You don't look like a commoner." Morgana winked. "Oh, I must get going. Uther is asking for me."

Uther signaled for the fanfare to be played. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to their seats. Meryln, on the other hand, didn't know where to seat. Gaius already had someone next to him and there weren't any more seats left. As a result, she just stood there next to a soldier and Morris. Lucky for her, Arthur was not too far from her.

Their eyes found each other's and they awkwardly looked away.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora" Uther reached his hand forward and the Lady Helen entered and stood on the stage.

The music started and then, the Lady Helen started singing. Meryln smiled. She was truly the best singer of Camelot. Everyone listened to her singing and she saw everyone started blinking fast, like they were fighting sleep.

"I'm getting tired." Morris spoke and sat down on the floor before resting his head on the wall and closing his eyes. Soon, Meryln's eyes started to get heavy. She looked around and saw everyone started to fall asleep. She covered her ears.

"No." she felt her heart racing when she saw Arthur, Uther, and Morgana sound asleep sitting on their chairs.

The room darkened and cobwebs formed in every inch of the ballroom. The song was reaching its climax and Lady Helen stopped, twenty steps in front of Arthur's table. She reached inside her sleeves and she fished a dagger out of it. Meryln's eyes grew wide. She didn't know what to do.

"AH!" Lady Helen raised her hand holding the dagger and Meryln couldn't see any other way.

Her eyes glowed gold and the chandelier hanging on the ceiling fell on top of the Lady Helen. It worked. The people started waking up, but before the royals woke up, Mary Collins' enchantment was broken. Her physical appearance turned back into the old woman that promised her revenge on Uther.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther stood up, followed by Morgana and Arthur. When they look in front of them, Mary Collins gathered the remaining strength in her and raised herself up to throw the dagger towards Arthur.

Time slowed. Meryln took this chance to ran towards Arthur and grab him away from the dagger. The next thing she knew, she and Arthur were on the floor. She was on top of him, while Arthur was under him. She looked to her right and saw the dagger land on the chair with force.

"You saved my boy's life." Uther offered his hand at her and Arthur. She began to fix herself and sighed. "A debt must be repaid." He announced.

"No, sire. It is fine." She refused.

"Oh, don't be so modest." He smiled at her. He put his hand on his son's shoulder and nodded. "You shall be rewarded."

"Your highness, you don't have to." Meryln looked to her right and saw a proud Gaius.

"Oh, but I must. This merits something quite special." Uther finally decide on her reward. She looked beautiful and his son didn't need to marry anyone yet. Perhaps, Meryln can provide some sort of companionship. He didn't see anything wrong with it. He had relationships with servants before he was married. "You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant."

"WHAT?"

"FATHER!" Arthur and Meryln shouted at the same time and they looked at each other. Then, Meryln broke their eye contact and marched away from him.

Arthur saw Meryln's eyes. He saw anger, or maybe irritation. At that second, he thought to himself. _'Am I really that bad of a person?'_

After Uther ordered the soldiers to get rid of the corpse of Mary Collins, the banquet continued as if nothing went wrong—to the annoyance of Morgana.

Meryln couldn't believe her luck. She escaped from the clutches of her overprotective father, only to come to Camelot as servant to an arrogant royal prat.

 _"_ _Everything… without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."_ The dragon's words repeated in her mind.

"So my destiny is to become a bloody servant to a prince?" she scoffed. "Then why the hell was I born a princess?" she said aloud, which she regretted when she heard a gasp. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around. "Guinevere." She said her name in a whisper.

"You're a… princess?" the servant whispered the word princess.

"I…." Meryln stammered. "Yes." She was forced to tell the truth about her identity to Gwen, the first friend that she knew in Camelot.

"How?" Gwen still couldn't believe what Meryln just told her.

"Well, the natural way?" she approached the servant, but the servant curtsied before she could stop in front of her. "Gwen, don't do that." She reached for Gwen's hands and smiled. "I maybe a princess, but I am still the same friend that you met." She sighed. "But to start over, my name is Meryln Guinevere Eleanor Emrys, Princess Royal of Ealdor."

"Wait… you're the princess that is known for wearing the mask?" Guinevere unconsciously shook the princess's hand and smiled. "No wonder you wear your mask." She commented pertaining to Meryln's beautiful face. "And I'm honored that you and I share a name." They giggled. 

"I hope that you will not say anything to anyone about this, especially to Morgana. When the time is right, I will reveal my identity. As for right now, it's just you and Gaius that knows about this."

"Of course." Gwen bit her lower lip. "But… you just became Arthur's maidservant. And you being a princess, you're not really experienced with the chores are you?"

"No, which is why I'm going to need you to help me."

"Well, I'll be happy to."

Gwen and Meryln went back to the banquet as if nothing happened. Arthur immediately noticed Meryln's presence and he straightened his posture when he saw her walking towards him. The knights that were talking to him gave the prince a knowing look and went on their way.

"Sire." She curtsied and Arthur gave her a nod as a response. "What time will you be eating your breakfast tomorrow?" she asked.

"What?" Arthur forgot all about his father's "gift" to Meryln. "Oh." He avoided her eyes as much as possible. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing that he was afraid that if he kept on staring at them, he would lean in and kiss her beautiful full lips. "I usually take my breakfast at around six to seven hours past midnight. I get ready for training an hour later and I go to my rounds three hours later." He informed her.

"Understood." Meryln sighed. "It looks like we won't be able to stay out of each other's lives after all." She said as a joke and Arthur forced a smile.

"Yes." He nodded. "It looks like it."

Meryln curtsied again and went on her way towards Gaius. Arthur could only watch as the beautiful woman left his side.

"Please, God, help me." He murmured to himself. He already knew that he was attracted to her, but having to spend every waking moment with her is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

 


	5. VALIANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE HAS A VERY BRIEF ATTEMPTED RAPE MENTIONED. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. THANKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL. ALL CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND THANK YOU!

CHAPTER 5: VALIANT

* * *

Meryln and Guinevere had an extensive lesson on how to fold clothes, make up beds, cleaning a room, and polishing chainmail.

"I am tired!" Meryln exclaimed as she plopped on top of her bed. Gwen followed suit.

"You know, I can't understand why you would give up being a princess." Gwen stared at Meryln's ceiling.

"When I was a baby, my parents discovered that I was different from other children." Meryln left out the part about the magic. She was convinced that it was better to not shock Gwen into death with another secret. "I spoke at an early age, walked, ran, and understood what was right from wrong at a very young age. They gave me everything a child could ask for. Then, when I was fifteen years old, a soldier was drunk. He saw me walking down the castle hall alone and he went after me. He pinned me down and almost took my virtue. If it wasn't from a boy that passed by and punched the soldier, I would have lived in a nunnery today."

Gwen touched her friend's hand and gave her a worried look.

"The soldier was questioned and he said that I was beautiful. He couldn't help himself. So, my father ordered the royal seamstress to make a mask for me. That from then on, it was forbidden for anyone to look at my face. He was afraid that another incident like that would happen. From then on, I couldn't leave my chambers without my maidservant, or a soldier." Meryln sighed. "I grew up in Ealdor, but I never even seen the entirety of my kingdom. But if you ask me where a door is, or where is the nearest bathroom in the castle, I could tell you with my eyes closed." Meryln stood up. "That's why I left. My mother took pity on me and put me to Gaius's care."

"Have you spoken to your mother ever since?" she asked.

"I was thinking of writing a letter one tomorrow."

"Well, it is getting late. Good luck tomorrow morning and if you have any questions about how to do something, don't hesitate to ask. You know where to find me."

The next day, Meryln woke up an hour early to prepare herself physically and mentally for the busy day ahead of her. When she got out of her chambers, she found Gaius making breakfast.

"Let me." She offered and Gaius passed her the pan and the eggs that he was holding with his other hand.

"Seems you're a hero." Gaius commented.

"It's hard to believe it right?" she joked.

"No. I knew from the moment I met you that you are a hero. You saved my life remember?" he reminded her while she cooked the egg on the pan.

"But… that was magic."

"And now, it seems, that we found a use for it." Meryln stopped cooking to face the physician.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur." Meryln understood what Gaius was talking about.

"Oh no." she mumbled.

"Perhaps, the dragon was right. You were given your gift to help Arthur."

"My destiny." She said those words with a heavy heart.

"Indeed." Gaius turned around and got a book out of his collection of books. But Meryln observed that this particular book was hidden behind countless of books for protection. "This book was given to me by your grandfather. I was your age when I started studying magic. So, just like your necklace, I believe that it is yours now."

"Thank you!" Meryln gave the physician an embrace and got the book from him. "I will study every word of it."

"But you'll have to promise me to be careful. I've kept that book safe for many decades and now it is your turn to do so."

She nodded and read the title of the book.

"Incantations by Bertram" she chuckled. "That was the name of my grandfather."

"Indeed it was." Gaius gave her a wink and went to the stove to continue cooking the egg. "I'll cook today. God only knows what Arthur will do with you today."

With what the old physician said, Meryln's good mood turned sour.

"Did you really have to ruin the mood?"

* * *

Meryln sat down on the side while Morris and Arthur began training. Morris was struggling with the big sword, his armor, and the enormous shield.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard with his equipment?" Meryln commented.

"It's for safety. Besides, it's what knights wear all the time." Arthur argued. "I don't think you'll understand anyways."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"Precisely."

Meryln exhaled quietly in anger.

Morris put his helmet on and drew his sword.

"Ready?" Arthur's stance changed and Meryln was impressed with his reflexes. Back in Ealdor, her brother Xavy didn't learn how to do that for quite some time.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Morris grunted and Meryln chuckled at what Morris said.

"Not really." Then, all hell broke loose for Morris's part.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." Arthur was quick and with the sounds that the swords and the shield were making, he was quite strong as well.

"Shield." Morris was finally getting the hang of it when Arthur threw him in for a loop.

"Head." A loud clang was made and Meryln winced at what Morris was going through.

"Head? That was unfair."

"Come on Morris, you're not even trying." Arthur shook his head. "Again."

"Left. Right. Left. Right."

"Ouch."

"Come on Morris! I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now, please?" But Arthur didn't stop. Instead, he hits him faster and faster. Finally, Morris's body gave up and he collapsed backward and his helmet rolled off.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapsed during the first blow." Arthur was a bit impressed at him. He looked fragile, but he saw potential in him.

"Come on Morris. Go to Gaius and get yourself checked out. I'll take over from here." Meryln have had enough of it. Arthur was just fooling around with Morris. If he really wanted to practice for the tournament, he would've practiced with his knights, but not with Morris, who doesn't even know how to hold a shield and sword right.

"Meryln, you're not serious." Morris stood up. "I can take it."

"Morris, just go. I promise I got it."

Morris walked on and left the two.

"You're not seriously going through with this? I can't hit a girl." Arthur knew it was absurd. He was taught to be a gentleman around women.

"Oh! But it's alright to hurt their feelings?" Arthur furrowed his brows together, remembering what he had done to her before.

"I've already apologized."

"I know." Meryln picked up the sword that Morris left and held it properly. She started swinging it and Arthur raised his brow when he saw how she managed to play with the heavy metal. She's a woman for crying out loud, but she looked experienced.

"I could take you apart with one blow." Arthur stepped back a step.

"Trust me, I could take you apart with less than that." She challenged and the next thing he knew, she charged at him.

Clang! Arthur was thoroughly impressed. She dodged every attack he made and she was good at offense as well. The shield that he was holding vibrated at his touch when she hit him over and over again with the sword. Finally, Meryln crouched and put her leg out. She swept Arthur's legs and when he was sent to the ground, she pointed the sword at his neck.

"I maybe a woman, but I can fight." She winked and reached her hand out for him.

Arthur underestimated the woman.

She was given her break when she served him his dinner. Arthur needed rest. Morris got out of the physician's quarters and they both exchanged a few conversations at how Arthur was insufferable and how annoying he was.

"How is your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius was waiting for Meryln.

"It was horrible." She dragged herself to a bench and Gaius gave her shoulder a massage with her consent. "I saved his life and I get to be his servant? I should be his protector! How is that fair?"

"Well, I don't think fairness comes into it." Gaius smirked. "You never know, it might be fun." He smirked.

"Right." Meryln sarcastically replied. "Mucking out his stables, polishing his armor, and amongst other things is fun."

"We all have our duties. I am a physician and even a prince like Arthur has his duties."

"Well, I am a princess. I know about duties. Besides, princes just get the glory and the girls." She remembered her brother. It made her feel sad all of a sudden.

"I'm sure you know how your brother feels like. He and Arthur are the future kings of their respective kingdoms. He and Arthur are under a lot of pressure. People, especially their fathers expect so much of them."

"That makes the two of us." She exhaled. She's the spare. If something were to happen to her brother, she was going to be queen.

Gwen went to Gaius's quarters early in the morning, even startling the man when one of the armor pieces fell on the floor.

"Ah!" Gaius shouted while getting up from his cot.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Meryln burst out of her chambers holding a sword. "Gwen?" she groaned. "It's early in the morning."

"Yes, but you need to learn how to assemble and dress Arthur." Gwen shrugged. "I'm sorry for dropping in without notice."

"It's fine. I'll be in the bathroom." Gaius excused himself and left the two women.

"So… this is…" Gwen picked up the metal and was about to tell Meryln the name of the armor when Meryln beat her to it.

"Voiders go on the arms. Hauberk goes over your chest. I know this. I used to do this to my father and brother." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about that." Gwen chuckled.

"How about you? How do you know so much about this stuff?" Meryln picked up the gauntlet and pressed Gwen for answers.

"My father is a blacksmith. I know everything about armor—which is kind of sad." She and Meryln shared laughter. Gwen offered to cook for both Gaius and her and both women left for their work. Gwen went to Morgana and Meryln went to Arthur's chambers.

"Rise and Shine." She opened the drapes, which earned a grunt from Arthur. It was sunny outside and it made that day perfect for a tournament. "Come on Arthur!" she turned around and saw Arthur's bare chest. His blanket covered his lower abdomen. She blushed. It was the first time she's seen a man's chest.

"Arthur!" she shouted.

"I'm up!" he shouted back. He got out of his bed and went straight to his chair to eat.

"Uhmm…" Meryln gulped. "You're not changing?"

"What?" Arthur didn't understand her until Meryln pointed at his chest while looking away. "Oh!" he ran towards his white tunic and quickly put it on.

The whole walk down the courtyard was awkward for the two. Finally, Arthur spoke.

"Where is Morris?" he asked.

"He is resting. Someone was a bit rough on him." She teased.

"Oh please! It wasn't even that bad."

"Arthur, if someone banged continuously on my head, I would also need rest."

"Whatever." They reached the courtyard. "Let's see if you can do this."

Arthur watched as she expertly put on his armor. Every piece fit perfectly. But, his eyes never left her face. Meryln, on the other hand, pretended not to notice that he was staring at her. Her cheeks, on the other hand, were another story. They were flushed and he hid a satisfied smirk, glad to know that he had an effect on her too. 

Finally, it was time for his cape. She wrapped the cape around his neck and didn't notice that their faces were only inches away from each other. As much as she wanted to hurry up, her fingers were not cooperating.

"You do know that the tournament is today, right?" he spoke to ease the tension between them.

"It's not my fault that these things are so tiny." She commented.

When she was done, he gave Arthur his helmet and sword.

"I must say, Meryln, you are better than Morris. He never got it right."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, flashing her perfect smile. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." He said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Right." Meryln smirked to herself. "Good luck." She gave him another smile and he was off.

"Meryln!" she turned around when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Xalvador?" she squinted her eyes and saw her brother. She ran towards him, but remembered that she was a servant in Camelot, instead of a princess. "Sire." She curtsied.

"That's new." The prince furrowed his brows together in confusion. She never bowed before him even if law requires that everyone must bow his or her heads before the crown prince, which includes Meryln.

"What are you doing here?" she wanted to give him a hug, but it's not appropriate for a servant to do that with a royalty.

"It's a tournament. Besides, I wanted to see you." He leaned to his right and caught sight of the blonde man he saw his sister with. "And why were you helping that knight?"

"What knight?"

"The blonde one."

"Oh! That was Arthur. He's the prince of Camelot."

"Right. But it doesn't answer my question."

"I'm his servant." The last bit was mumbled.

"What?" the prince moved closer to her, making sure he heard her right. 

"I'm his servant." She repeated.

"This is precious!" he couldn't stop laughing with his eyes on the verge of tears. "You left Ealdor to be a servant? You should've just asked father."

"That's not funny." She finally had it and hit him on the arm.

"You just hit a royal! Off with your head!" he teased.

"It's not funny Xavy."

"I'm messing with you." He stopped teasing and smiled. "We'll catch up later? I need to be with the rest of the knights."

"Take this with you." She took out her handkerchief from her sleeve and tied it around his left arm. "Be careful."

"I will." He smiled back at his sister. "Come on." They both walked to the training grounds, where the tournament was taking place. He took his place next to Arthur, while Meryln stayed behind the entrance, hiding behind a pillar.

* * *

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." He gestured for the box of gold to be opened and the crowds murmur. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. The tournament begins!"

When the crowd cheers, the rest of the knights exited the arena. Uther stops beside Arthur before he went to his chair.

"I trust you will make me proud." Arthur's jaw tightened. Meryln saw the change of his expression and wondered what Uther said to make him change so quickly.

Arthur was the first to compete, him being the champion. When the guards took off their capes, Arthur and the other knight put on their helmet and the tournament started.

"Come on, Arthur." She cheered on Arthur quietly.

Arthur was a good warrior. He was strong and fast. His instinct and his reaction time were excellent as well, so it was only logical that he wins during the first round.

While Arthur was resting in his tent, Meryln went in to see if he needed anything.

"Congratulations." She gave him a cup of water, but received a glare instead.

"Don't congratulate me just yet. It's too early in the competition."

"Right." She nodded. "If you don't mind, I must go now. I wanted to watch the Prince of Ealdor."

"Aren't you from Ealdor?"

"Yes, I am." She gave a forced smile. "I used to work for the royal family. He and I grew up together."

"A servant and a royalty as friends?" he scoffed. Meryln's expression darkened.

"Wow! You are such a clotpole! An arrogant egotistical prince!" she yelled and left the dumbfounded prince in his tent.

Arthur yelled in anger. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It seems that whenever he says something, he only make things worse for him. Maybe it was his royal upbringing that made him like his father. He looked down on commoners and his ego and pride get the best of him most of the time. However, he cares for his people and he would never let anyone die, or get hurt on his behalf.

Meryln marched angrily toward the arena. There, she saw William's back.

"Will!" she called out to him. The servant whirled around and saw the princess's smiling face. He blushed. He was always smitten with her, but a servant and a royal can never be together.

"Your highness." He bowed. Meryln straightened out.

"No, not here." She whispered. "I'm a servant like yourself." Will's eyebrows furrowed and looked at her in confusion, obviously pressing for answers. "It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later." He nodded and they went on to watch her brother's match.

She was so proud of her little brother. His stance and his strength became much better.

"Did you and him practice while I was gone?" she asked.

"Yes. Your father was very proud of him."

At the mention of her father, Meryln's expression fell. She missed her father and mother dearly. She knew her father was mad, but no matter what he says, she will stay behind. Her life is only beginning.

"The winner of this round is Prince Xalvador." Uther announced and the royal crest of Ealdor, the merlin holding a scroll and a crown on its head, was put to the scoreboard. It was a symbol that he was going forward.

Xalvador and William went to their tents to recuperate and Meryln watched the later matches. She needed to unwind and forget about her anger with a certain prince.

When it was time for the last match of the day, Knight Valiant and another knight fought and Meryln felt something off about him. He was strong and it didn't take him long to end the match. 

When Meryln got to Arthur's tent, Morris was collecting Arthur's armor and equipment.

"Morris? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she asked Morris, completely ignoring Arthur, who was standing beside Morris.

"Yes, well I feel much better. The tea that you gave me did wonders." He smiled and got a giggle from Meryln. Arthur raised his brow at their interaction.

 _'_ _Why can't she and I interact like that?'_ he thought.

"I think a congratulations is in order." She turned around and saw Knight Valiant approaching Arthur. The knight stopped at his tracks and stared at Meryln. "You are a strong warrior." He complimented Arthur and it annoyed Arthur that he was staring at her for the longest time.

"Thank you. Likewise." He replied.

"I hope to see you for the celebration tonight." He reached for Meryln's right hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh." She muttered. She felt uncomfortable.

"I must be going."

When he was gone, Meryln wiped her hand on her breeches and Arthur's eyes fell on his feet to hide a smile. She turned around and faced Morris.

"What a creep!" she and Morris shared a laughter, and Arthur joined. He stopped when she saw Meryln's face tighten.

"Right! Meryln and Morris, I need both of you to repair my shield, sharpen my sword, polish my armor, polish my boots and chainmail, and muck out the stables." He ordered and left the tent without glancing back.

"Is he always such a prat?" she asked Morris.

"Well, this is actually one of his good days." He gave her two thumbs up and left with his armor. "Don't worry Meryln, I'll muck out the stables."

"I'll do the rest."

"What? No!"

"You still have to rest. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

The knights gathered at the night's celebration. They introduced themselves in front of the king. Morgana and Gwen blushed at the handsome knights.

"Your Majesty." Prince Xalvador bowed in front of the king.

"Prince Xalvador, what a pleasant surprise." The king grinned. "How are your parents and your sister?"

"My parents are well. As for my sister, she's…" he failed to think of an appropriate response. "She's happy." He figured that she must be.

"May I present my ward, Lady Morgana." Morgana blushed upon seeing an attractive man. Gwen, on the other hand, raised her brow. He resembled Meryln.

"Prince Xalvador of…" Morgana asked where he was from, by not finishing her sentence.

"Ealdor."

Gwen's mouth went agape. He is Meryln's brother.

"What a gene pool." Gwen murmured to herself, impressed at how beautiful her family must be.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed and the prince went on his way. Uther leaned closer to Morgana.

"Make yourself friendly with the prince. He is a possible suitor."

Morgana rolled her eyes at him and Valiant, who she was more attracted to kissed the back of her hand and she found him more attractive.

Arthur was next and she and Morgana exchanged a few jokes, but their jokes turned into insults and they just walked away from each other.

That night, Meryln was about to start on supper with Gaius when someone knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing her brother with food. William followed behind, revealing more food.

"Xavy." She smiled and finally gave her brother the long awaited embrace. "You shouldn't have."

"Oh, but I know how much you like chicken." He smiled and set the plates on the table.

"Meryln, who is this?" Gaius stood up from his chair and bowed at the noble looking lad.

"Oh. Gaius this is my brother, Xalvador. Xalvador, may I present to you, Gaius, the person who took me in when I first came here in Camelot."

"Oh, milord." He bowed which earned a laugh from both royals.

"Please, Gaius. There's no need for bowing." He smiled. "Please, join us for supper."

"I thought you already ate with the rest of the knights?" she eyed her brother.

"I did." He sighed. "But I sort of sneaked the food out. I told William to keep it in my room until the celebration finished. I wanted to eat with you."

"Alright." She shrugged and exchanged stories with the rest of the group while eating. 

* * *

"I was mortified! Our father almost sentenced me to death!" he guffawed remembering the time when Meryln almost fell from her window. The other three in the room followed in a guffaw.

"Oh, he had to muck out the stables for three weeks because of that." Meryln drank some wine from her cup and smiled at her brother.

"Well, I've enjoyed this supper. Unfortunately, I have some work tomorrow and I must turn in early." Gaius regretfully excused himself. He gestured for William to follow, implying to leave the two royals alone.

"Right. I still need to give the plates to the kitchen." William stood up and collected the dirty dishes. "I'll turn in now too, milord." He bowed to his master and turned to face his princess. "Milady."

When the two royals where alone in the room, Meryln sighed.

"Would you like to see my chambers?"

"Alright." He agreed. "I must say…" he looked around. "This is too humble for the princess of Ealdor."

"It is simple." She admitted.

"So…" he sat on her bed and patted on the space next to him. "Tell me about Arthur."

"Ugh." She groaned. "Well…"

She told him about her destiny and how her magic was meant for something bigger. She was going to have to protect Arthur, no matter the cost.

"You mustn't tell father about the peril." She exhaled. "He'll only worry."

"I don't think so." He stood up and fished out something from his pockets. "It's from mother and father." He gave her the letters and kissed her temple. "Goodnight, your highness."

When she was alone in her room, she used her magic to light up the candles in her room and opened the letter.

_"Dearest daughter,_

_I write this letter to you in hopes that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I have been worried about your safety ever since you were a baby. You had magic and it frightened me. I didn't want to lose you._

_I am sorry that I left you cloistered within the walls of the palace. But you must understand that I only wanted you safe._

_With that said, you must know the truth._

_I have magic, my daughter. This father of yours possesses magic. Our family was given this gift since the Old Religion. Your grandfather and I were dragon lords, and you my dearest daughter might be one as well._

_When I was your age, I disguised myself and practiced magic freely. However, Uther Pendragon banished magic in our lands and our family was forced to keep our magic unknown to the world. Later on, Uther needed someone to capture the Great Dragon, in hopes of a truce._

_With a heavy heart, I disguised myself once more and captured the Great Dragon. Uther betrayed the dragon and me. I managed to escape, but Kilgharrah, was captured. Afterwards, I was hunted down like a prey. I managed to go back to my original form and from then on, I swore not to practice magic. I thought I could escape magic, but when your mother and I had you. I felt disgusted._

_I felt disgusted with myself because I let anger and my fear consume my mind and heart. I knew who I was and yet, I hid in the shadows._

_It was wrong of me to not let you be yourself. I was wrong to keep you from discovering who you are._

_My daughter, I know that you are in Camelot. I hope you know what you are doing because the road you are taking is a perilous one._

_I love you and never forget that._

_P.S. If Uther even touch a strand of your hair, I will make sure that he regrets the day he ever did._

_Love,_

_Father."_

Meryln closed the letter and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her father had magic. She felt betrayed and at the same time thankful. She was thankful that her father loves her so much; he was ready to protect her from anyone who tries to harm her in any way.

She put the letter down and proceeded to read the letter from her mother. Her night became more peaceful and slept that night knowing that her life in Ealdor will change for the better when she gets back.

* * *

As much as it pained her to face Arthur after their quarrel, she knew she had no choice. She was his servant after all.

Morris was busy mucking out Arthur's stables, so she took it upon herself to prepare Arthur's armors for that day's tournament.

She went to the armory to get Arthur's armor, much to her dismay. She heard hissing and this confused her. She looked around but found no snakes in the armory. Instead, she saw a shield with snakes drawn on them. For a second, she saw them moving. But after blinking, they stopped. So she went closer to investigate further.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she winced at the sharp pain on her arm. Knight Valiant had his hand on her.

"Let go of me. I was just admiring your shield. I'm here to collect the Prince Arthur's armor." she writhes in pain. He finally let go and watched her as she exited the room, carrying the prince's armor.

She stopped on the way to Arthur's chambers. She glanced at her left arm and saw a handprint shaped bruise. She touched it and winced in pain. When she entered the chambers, the prince was looking out the window.

"Sire." She curtsied and put his armor on the table in front of him. Arthur was shocked to see her. He wasn't expecting to see her after their argument.

"Meryln, I just want to…" he began to say but was cut short by Meryln.

"It's fine, Arthur. I'm a servant after all." She placed pieces of armor on the table and sighed. "My relationship with the prince of Ealdor is nothing more than friendship. I know it's hard to understand, but it's my life." She faced the prince and he was left speechless.

He never expected her to be so brave. No one, in his or her right mind, dared speak to him in that manner. It was only her and Morgana who could do such a thing. However, he liked talking to Meryln more than he did with Morgana.

As prince, however, he still needed to establish his position. So, he turned his attention to the armor instead.

"You did all this?" he couldn't believe his eyes. They were shining and they looked new.

"Yes. I'm a quick study." She proudly smiled, somehow forgetting her anger with Arthur.

"Well, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." He teased.

She quickly rolled her eyes at him and smiled. When she was about to put his cape around him, Arthur noticed the bruise on her left arm. He quickly touched her arm and she winced.

"What happened there?" he felt angry all of a sudden to the person responsible for bruising her arm.

"It's nothing." She shook her head.

"How is it nothing? It's bruised." His face showed great concern, to Meryln's surprise.

 _'_ _I didn't think he cared.'_ She thought to herself.

"Knight Valiant thought I was doing something with his armor. I was just admiring his shield and he grabbed me by the arm." She confessed.

"Oh." He wanted to punch the knight. Even if he were arrogant and prideful, he never would treat a lady like that. Maybe insult her, but he would never hurt her physically.

"Good luck." She smiled and watched as the prince walked out of his chambers. She followed suit and soon, the tournament began.

"Meryln, are you enjoying yourself?" Gaius walked towards her.

"Maybe a little." She confessed.

"Prince Xalvador and Knight Valiant." She turned around and watched nervously as her brother and the knight fought.

"Come on, Xavy. You can do it." She cheered silently.

"Ha!" Valiant elbowed the prince, which caught him off guard. The royal fell backwards and his helmet rolled off his head. The prince raised his shield while Valiant pinned him down with his own shield.

"Strike him." He ordered the snakes and the prince's eyes widened as a snake bit his neck. Then, he lost consciousness.

"No!" Meryln was about to run for her brother when Gaius stopped her.

"They must stop the fight first." He whispered while she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Valiant won. Let's go." Gaius gestured for her and she quickly ran toward Xalvador, not minding the dirt when she landed on her knees.

"Xavy." She whispered. "Gaius, how is he?" she asked as the physician checked for his pulse.

"He's alive, but…" he placed two fingers under his nose and shook his head. "He is breathing erratically."

Just then, Arthur watched as his servant showed great worry to the prince.

"He must be very special to her." He nodded. "Morris, help them to carry the prince out of the arena." He ordered his servant and he obliged.

Once in the physician's quarters, Gaius made his diagnosis.

"How is he?" Meryln frantically paced behind Gaius. She folded her left hand while she constantly bit her right thumb, out of worry.

"He appears to be poisoned." Gaius finally concluded. "See those two bite marks on his neck?" she went closer to see the bite marks. "They look like a snake bite."

"Snake? There aren't any snakes in the arena." She exhaled. "But he was fighting Valiant." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. How is he doing?" she pulled a chair and sat next to the cot.

"Well, it's odd. His symptoms as consistent with a venomous snake poisoning: slow pulse, fever and…" Gaius stopped midway, hoping that the princess didn't see the change of expression on his face.

"And what Gaius?"

"Paralysis." Meryln's eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Can you heal him?" she asked with worry.

"Well, I'll need to make an antidote from the same snake that bit him."

"Really?" she stood up. There is still hope. She didn't mind if she needed to search for snakes in the middle of the night, so long as her brother stays alive. "What happens if he doesn't get it soon?"

"I'm afraid that the venom will spread and take its toll. I'll need no later than tomorrow night."

Meryln closed her eyes and tried to recall the events from earlier.

"He was fighting… Right! He was fighting Knight Valiant." She knew something was off about that knight.

"What was that?" asked the physician. His hearing wasn't as clear as before.

"Nothing. Take care of him Gaius. I'll just confirm something." She finally made up her mind and decided to investigate the knight in question.

Later that night, Meryln sneaked in the armory and found Valiant-catching mice. She followed him to his guest quarters and watched from the door crack. She watched him use magic.

"Why on earth?" Before long, he got his shield and made the snakes out of his shield come back into life. Then, he fed them the mice. She nodded, which confirmed her theory.

She ran out of the armory so fast that she didn't see that she was about to bump into Arthur.

"Oof." She hit the body of the prince with hers and she was sent falling, but the prince's strong arms caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist and his other hand on her back. 

"Going somewhere, Meryln?" he asked. She stared at his eyes and never knew how beautiful they were. Then, she went to stare at his entire face.

"Not bad." She smirked.

"Not bad what?" he raised a brow.

"Nothing. Let go of me." She stood up and fixed herself. They both cleared their throats.

"Where were you heading? It must be something urgent for you to neglect to watch your step." he crossed his arms across his chest.

"To Gaius." She sighed. "I need to tell him something important. It's about the prince's condition." She nodded and stayed on her spot.

"Oh, well by all means." He gestured for her to go and she ran again. "What a beautiful girl." He smiled to himself and walked away.

"It's the snakes." She informed Gaius as soon as she got to his chambers.

"What?"

"Knight Valiant is using some sort of magic to summon the snakes from his shield." She crouched and felt her brother's face. He was getting hotter by the second.

"Do you have any proof?" Gaius challenged.

"Well, I saw him feed mice to the snakes. What more proof do I need?"

"Meryln, you are here as a servant. Accusing a knight of using magic is treason in itself. You'll need to do better than your word."

"I'm a princess, a word of a royal means more than a knight's."

"But Uther and Arthur do not know that! The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight."

Meryln sighed in defeat. She was running out of time.

"I'm sorry, milady but there is nothing you can do at the moment." Gaius wrapped his arms around Meryln's shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"So what I say doesn't count for anything? How is that fair?" she complained.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

"Well, that settles it." She announced. "If it's my destiny to make Arthur become King, then I will make sure that a man's word—whether a servant or a noble man—is to be taken seriously. I will make sure that Arthur becomes a different King than his father."

* * *

The next morning, some soldiers entered the physician's quarters to assist Gaius and Meryln. The king ordered the physician to transfer the prince in his guest quarters. In Uther's eyes, he was still a prince and resting in a humble environment, such as Gaius quarters, is not suited for a man of his station.

Meryln, on the other hand, needed to continue work. Morris and Meryln helped Arthur in his armors. It was mostly Meryln who did most of the work. Morris was just there to hand the pieces to her.

"Morris, leave me and Meryln alone please?" Arthur seemed to notice Meryln's distress. She looked paler than usual, and there was an unusual worry written across her face.

"Sire?" Morris didn't want to leave. He didn't trust Arthur alone with Meryln—she was still a girl. "Of course." He bowed and left the two.

When he was gone, Arthur held Meryln's hands softly and led her to the bench near him.

"Sit down. Let Morris do most of the work today." He sat next to her. "I know I've been, as what you call it, an arse. However, I know now that you genuinely care for Prince Xalvador. Be with Gaius as long as you need. Morris and I can manage without you, even though he is a complete idiot."

Meryln laughed at his comment. He never heard her laugh like that. It surprised Meryln as well.

"I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with her fingers. "Thank you for making me laugh. I needed that." She stood up and inhaled loudly. "But, I want to see you fight. It's going to get my mind off the prince's condition."

"Well, get ready to get your mind blown! I am the champion, after all." He stood up and put his chin up.

"For a second there, I thought you became humble. I thought there's hope for Camelot after cheering me up. Then, you act like a prat again. Wow!" she shook her head and crossed her arm.

"I did my best to cheer you up. Now, let's go. The crowd is waiting for their champion." Meryln was about to help Arthur put the helm over his head, when he gestured for her stay put and he did it himself, instead.

She can be a gentleman after all, Meryln thought to herself

Meryln, Morris and Arthur arrived at the entrance of the arena and their eyes bulged when they saw Arthur's opponent.

Morris gulped when the servant of the opposing knight placed a step stool in front of the big knight to put his helm over his head and his helmet.

"You're going to fight that?" Morris asked.

"He's strong as a bear, but he's slow." Arthur commented.

"Right. You've got to use that to your advantage. You're smaller than him, so use your speed to get the upper hand." Meryln studied the knight. "This is just a hunch, but try hitting the part below his arms. When he is lifting his sword and shield, steer the opposite of his dominant hand. He is right handed, so when he is lifting his sword, attack him with your shield. That's enough to injure him, or cause pain."

Arthur and Morris simultaneously looked to their right where Meryln was standing. She has proven once again that she is a good at fighting. She knew how to hit her opponent at the right places.

"Morris, why can't you ever do what a female, like Meryln, can? She clearly knows how to fight more than you'll ever do." Arthur insulted Morris for the last time before entering the arena.

Morgana and Gwen were sitting on the benches, when Morgana absently stroke Gwen's red cloak. Gwen caught her hand and looked at her mistress.

"You're not worried are you?" she teased.

"Of course I am. He is a friend of mine, after all." She sighed. "Don't let Arthur know that, though." She reminded her friend.

"Of course." Gwen smirked. Arthur and her are too much alike. Their prides get in the way, sometimes but they truly care for each other.

Meryln's mind was put to ease when Arthur came out victorious. However, Valiant won later that day and put her mind into an endless loop of worry—one for her brother, and two for Arthur.

It was her lucky night, however, when she remembered that the knights—who aren't injured or who can attend—dine in with the king and the rest of the knights who fought during the tournament. It was a dinner before the last day of the tournament to congratulate every knight who made it thus far.

"Now is my chance." She said to herself and it took all of her courage to go to Knight Valiant's room.

When she reached the room, she immediately closed the door and picked up a sword from the stand next to her. She slowly walked over to the shield, even bending forward to provoke the snakes. To her dismay, however, the snakes never moved.

She turned around quickly when she heard footsteps approaching. Right then, she heard hissing from behind. She turned around and she swung her sword at the snake. She managed to cut its head and when it was all done, she immediately ran out of the room, leaving the sword next to the snake's body.

"Here you are." She swung Gaius's door open and Gaius almost had a heart attack when he saw the gruesome head of the snake. "This is the snake that bit Xavy."

"Are you sure?" Gaius raised his infamous brow at her.

"Gaius, trust me."

Gaius didn't have another option. It was his only choice. The prince was dying.

He immediately collected the snake's venom in a flask and smiled.

"Who's he?" Meryln noticed the man resting on Gaius's cot.

"That is Sir Ewan. He was the opponent that Valiant fought this morning. I'm afraid that he has the same symptoms as the prince."

"Well, this proves it." She nodded. "I must tell Arthur. He can't fight Valiant tomorrow."

"Right." Gaius handed the head to Meryln again and walked to his station to make the antidote. "Meryln, that was a very brave thing you did." He commented and the princess gave a smile in return.

* * *

"You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur skeptically stared at snake's head and then, towards Meryln.

"I know. I'm a woman, but it's not hard to swing a sword." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Sir Ewan and Prince Xavy were bitten by snakes. Coincidentally, there are no snakes in the arena when it happened. There was only Knight Valiant. If you need another witness, call on Gaius. He's the physician and he is more than welcome to answer your question. He diagnosed the two with snake poisoning." She informed him without taking a breath, which she regretted at the end because she took a really big breath and she probably didn't look ladylike.

"Are you accusing him of using magic?"

"That's exactly what I am saying." She bit her lower lip. "His shield. The snake came from his shield. He pinned both the prince and Sir Ewan. He is the only person capable of doing such a thing."

"We don't have proof besides the snake's head. My father could argue that it could have come from a different snake." Arthur put his right hand on his wait, while his left on his mouth. He was thinking on what to do next.

"Gaius is making an antidote as we speak. When Ewan and the prince wake up from their slumber, they will tell you what happened."

"What do you expect me to do then?" Arthur pressed for answers.

"Don't fight him." Arthur shook his head multiple times. "If you fight him, he'll only use the shield to cheat and ultimately kill you. Is that what you want?"

"No! But if I withdraw, I will look like a fool! I will look like a coward!"

"Damn your pride!" she cursed loudly, which caught Arthur off guard. "If you value your life, do the right thing." She walked closer to him. She maintained eye contact and Arthur saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I know that I am a servant." Her tone was calm now. "But I can assure you that I am telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Fine." He sighed deeply. "I want you to swear to me that you are telling the truth."

"I am."

"Then, I believe you."

Meryln grinned. He maybe a clotpole, arrogant, egotistical, and a prat, but he's a man of his word and she can finally understand why he was destined for greatness. She understood that underneath his flaws, is a good man.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sir Ewan." Gaius smiled when the antidote worked. He could save the prince now.

"Where am I?" asked Ewan, a bit confused.

"You are in the physician's quarters. I am Gaius, the royal physician."

"Right." He slowly sat up. "I was fighting," he gasped. "I must warn Arthur. Knight Valiant's shield has some sort of enchantment. The snakes come alive."

"I know and so does Arthur." Gaius informed the confused knight. "All you need to do now is rest." He nodded. "I will be back. I will make you tonics for the following days. You must replenish your strength."

"Thank you." Ewan was thankful for Gaius's help.

"You are most welcome, but I should not be the one you are thanking. It is my apprentice that gave me a snake's head. I was able to make an antidote for you and for the prince."

"What is his name?"

"Her." He corrected the knight. "Her name is Meryln."

* * *

"The knight is dead." Meryln's head ached after learning of the news of Ewan's death.

"What?" she panicked. "The antidote didn't work?"

"It worked, but when I came back from the forest with herbs. Ewan was no longer breathing." He revealed. He moved closer to her and whispered. "There was another bite. He was bitten again."

Uther and Arthur were furious at Meryln. She accused a noble man of practicing magic. In the process, Arthur was accused of being a coward and Meryln nearly revealed to Uther and the court that she's a princess because she was almost beheaded.

"I trusted you." Arthur moped in his chambers with Meryln behind him.

"I know that it didn't go exactly as planned but I assure you, I was telling the truth."

"Truth? Meryln I was disgraced in front of my father and my court! They think that their future king is a coward!"

"Let them think that!" she exploded. "Arthur for crying out loud! Don't let other people influence your view of the world! Don't let them control you!" she stood in front of him. "Trust me when I say this: I was ordered around all my life and I was never happy. I know that it is weird, but I've never been so happy in my life. I'm happy to be a servant. I'm happy to be your servant."

"Well, I no longer need your services." He sighed and left the room.

She was left speechless. After all the advice she'd given him, he was still the same. How can she save his life and lead him to uniting Albion when she can't even get close to him from now on? She went straight to the Great Dragon for answers. If there is anyone who understands what she was going through, it's him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I cannot fulfill this destiny you speak of. You've got the wrong person and goodbye." She informed the Great dragon and was about to leave when the dragon showed himself to her.

She was not used to seeing his form yet.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." He chuckled.

"Tell me! How can I fulfill my destiny when the person that I'm supposed to protect hates me?"

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. You shall learn the meaning of this very soon." He showed a smile, revealing his gigantic teeth.

"Right! Another riddle! It's just what I needed right now." She sarcastically commented.

"Your path and Arthur's path lie together is but the truth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she was frustrated. She wanted a straightforward answer for once.

"Your journey has just begun. It has not ended." He gave her another smile and flew off.

"Wait! For once! Would it kill you to answer me straightforwardly next time?"

* * *

Meryln sulked at the bottom of the main square's staircase. A soldier tried flirting with her, but she rejected him before he got started. Gwen witnessed the whole thing and thought it was hilarious. She felt bad for the soldier, yes, but she couldn't blame Meryln. She just got fired.

"I heard you got fired." Gwen approached her and Meryln groaned in response.

"I'm glad that I am the object of gossip in the palace."

"I'm sorry about that. But is it true about what you said about Valiant using magic?" she asked. She nodded with a sad expression on her face. "What are you going to do?"

"Why does everyone think that it's my job to do something about it?" she raised her voice, which she regretted afterward. "I'm sorry. It's been one hell of a day."

"I'm sorry too. But in my opinion, it doesn't matter whether a person is a nobleman, or a servant. To me, all that matters is the truth. I believe that you are telling the truth. You have to show everyone that you are telling the truth."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Excuse me, are you Meryln?" a soldier asked from behind.

"Yes." She stood up and turned around to face the soldier.

"The physician asked me to fetch you. The prince is awake."

"Thank you." Meryln and Gwen quickly ran to the prince's quarters. William and Gaius were standing next to the prince's bed. Gwen quickly closed the door to prevent anyone from seeing what was going to happen.

Meryln quickly threw herself next to the prince and gave him a tight embrace.

"You twit! You gave me a fright!" she sat up and slapped his leg.

"Gaius, is it legal for servants to hit royals?" he joked, which earned another slap from Meryln. "I'm just kidding. It's good to be alive."

"Yes." She sighed. "Anyways, do you remember what happened to you?"

"Valiant was using magic. He summoned snakes to come out of the shield. I couldn't do anything because I was pinned down."

"Do you think you can say this in front of the king? I got fired because I accused Valiant."

"Oh no." Gwen spoke. She quickly ran towards the window and her eyes widened.

"What?" Meryln quickly got out of the bed and walked towards Gwen.

"The tournament is about to start." Gwen turned around and Meryln froze on the spot.

"What are we going to do? If Arthur fights Valiant, he will die!" Xalvador proclaimed.

"I have an idea." Meryln ran out of the room with Gwen.

When they reached the arena, Arthur was already fighting Valiant.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked from behind. They were hiding behind a pillar from the entrance.

"Gwen, I have magic." She announced. "I'm not a bad person. I just… I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I assure you, I'm not a bad person." She pleaded.

"I know." Gwen smiled. "I don't think all magic users are bad people. So do what you have to do."

"I don't know if it's going to work though."

"Well, you are going to have to try. It looks like Arthur is losing." Gwen motioned with a nod and saw Arthur falling down. They both gasped when Arthur was about to be stabbed by Valiant's sword. Luckily, the prince rolled out of the way and stood up quickly.

Valiant managed to box Arthur in and pinned him down on the wall next to Gwen and Meryln.

"Come on, Meryln! It's now or never." Arthur lost his sword and it was just his shield that brought him safety.

"I hope this works." She prayed. " _Bebay odothay arisan quickum_."

The two women got out of the pillars they were hiding from and watched as the snakes from Valiant's shield came to life. Everyone in the stands stood up from surprise.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you." Valiant whispered at his snakes.

"He's using magic!" Uther proclaimed amongst the crowd.

"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur hissed in anger. Meryln was telling the truth. He glanced to his right and saw Meryln at the entrance with Gwen. He saw her face, full of worry. How could someone who he hurt with his words be so kind? She still worries about him after all he put her through.

Valiant chuckled and Arthur's eyes turned to Valiant.

"Kill him." The snakes were on the ground now and Arthur backed up towards the stands. At that moment, Morgana unsheathed a knight's sword beside her and shouted at Arthur.

"Arthur!" the prince turned around and caught the sword that was thrown to him by Morgana.

"Ha!" Arthur grunted while swinging the swords, instantly killing the snakes. Valiant's eyes widened at the sight of his snakes. Arthur took the opportunity to run him through and disarmed him successfully.

"That's for Meryln." He whispered at the knight's ear after thrusting the sword into the knight's body. The knight died instantly and Arthur was the champion once again.

"Hurray!" the crowd rejoiced and Arthur raised his sword in triumph.

He turned around to where Meryln was, but all he saw was Gwen clapping. Meryln, on the other hand, walked back to the castle.

"Thank you, Meryln." He smiled as he whispered the name of the bravest woman in his life.

* * *

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur. The champion of the tournament." The King gestured in front of him and came out the prince looking as handsome as ever. Morgana waited for him and he offered his arm.

"Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?" asked Morgana.

"He's a proud man. He'll never apologize. I hope you're not disappointed that Valiant wasn't escorting you."

"Turns out, he wasn't champion material." They stopped.

"That was some final." He commented.

"Tell me about it." She put her chin up and smirked. "It's not everyday that a girl saves a prince."

"Uh. I beg to differ. I'm sure I would've thought of something." Arthur loved teasing Morgana.

"You just don't want to admit that you were saved by a girl." Morgana spat.

"Because I wasn't."

"You know what? I hoped Valiant won, then he would've been the one escorting me instead of an arrogant man like yourself!"

"Same here, then I wouldn't have listened to you."

"Fine!" she raised her voice at the prince.

"Fine!" They both walked away from one another. Morgana went to Gwen and Gaius, while Arthur made his way to where Meryln was.

She was talking to Prince Xalvador and William. She wore a long blue dress made out of cotton. She still looked beautiful.

"Prince Xalvador." He bowed at the prince.

"Prince Arthur." The Ealdorian prince greeted. "May I offer my congratulations?" He gestured to William and the servant handed him a box.

Arthur opened it and a golden dagger greeted Arthur.

"It is beautiful." He commented.

"I'm glad you liked it. My father had an inkling that you will win. It is from him."

"Please deliver my gratitude to your father."

"Well, if you would excuse us. I have a gift to give to your father." They both bowed and Meryln and Arthur were left standing next to each other.

"Congratulations, sire." She bowed.

"Thank you." He handed the box to Morris and felt the awkward atmosphere between them. "I saw you."

"Excuse me?" Meryln turned to him.

"I saw you watching me earlier during the tournament."

"Oh." She blushed. She didn't realize he saw her.

"Thank you for supporting me, even if I hurt your feelings."

"Yes, well… it's a character flaw of mine. Even if that person is a prat, he still deserves a sentiment."

"I am here to tell you that I made a mistake. I didn't believe in you and from now on, I should believe in you more often."

She was surprised. God only knows how hard that must have been for him.

"Thank you. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm not your servant anymore. It means that we will not be talking to each other much."

"That's not true. I believe if you and Prince Xalvador can be friends. I'm certain that we can be as well." He flashed her a smile and left to speak with the other knights.

She blushed again and smiled absentmindedly.

"What did Arthur say to you that made you blush?" Morgana and Gwen were quick to ask after Arthur left.

"It is nothing." Meryln began to walk and the two ladies walked after her.

"Come on, Meryln. We won't tell anyone else." Morgana begged. Then, Meryln and Arthur caught sight of each other and they both bowed at each other.

"The future of Camelot is beginning. Their destiny awaits them." Kilgharrah nodded when a vision of the future came to him.


	6. THE MARK OF NIMUEH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: BBC OWNS MERLIN. I OWN MY MIND, AND MY MIND SAYS WRITE A FANFICTION ABOUT MERLIN. ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. THANKS

CHAPTER 6: MARK OF NIMUEH PART 

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Arthur couldn't sleep that night. He was haunted by a dream. He looked a tad older. He watched as the people around him bow their heads as he entered the throne room. At first, he didn't think much of it because that was how he was greeted usually. However, he realized that it was different then. He was king, which meant that his father was dead.

_"_ _Your Majesty." Geoffrey greeted him as he stood on stage to face his citizens._

_"_ _For many years, many of you know that this woman and I had feelings for one another. Today, we celebrate our union. Let us welcome her in this coronation ceremony." He announced and the grand door opened revealing a beautiful dressed… Guinevere._

When he saw Guinevere's face, he immediately opened his eyes and realized what has happened.

Yes, he thought of Guinevere romantically before, but not anymore. She is beautiful, kind, and has the making of a great woman, but he knew that it was never going to work because he has feelings for another woman.

"I have feelings for Meryln." He finally admitted it to himself.

He grinned to himself and reminded himself of how beautiful she was earlier that night. She was graceful, friendly, and treated everybody she encountered with the respect they deserved. For a moment, just a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat with just a thought of her name.

"I love her." He confessed and smiled once more.

Then, just as he was envisioning a possible future with her, reality set in.

"Father would never approve." She was just a _servant_ , just like Guinevere.

Frustrated, he decided to get fresh air. At the town square, he met the person that he was just thinking about a while ago.

"Sire!" she was surprised to see him so late at night.

"Guinevere!" he blushed. She was beautiful indeed. "What are you doing here so late at night?" he asked.

"I am going home. The Lady Morgana is asleep." She answered.

"I see. I'll accompany you. You never know what lurks in the darkness." He saw the hesitation on her face, but he cut her off before she could complain. "I insist."

They walked in silence, which was a lot awkward than they realized. In the dark alleyway, they saw a shadow move directly in front of them, Arthur reached for the torch he was holding further to investigate.

"Who's there?" he raised his voice. They only heard what seemed to be a growl. "I repeat, who is there?" Instinct came over him and he protectively unsheathed his sword and put it in front of him. He gestured for Guinevere with a nod to hide behind him.

"I said…" before he could finish his sentence, a person emerged from the shadows.

A man, as pale as white with blue veins protruding out of his skin, emerged. He didn't look normal.

"Whatever you are, we mean you no harm. But if you mean harm to us, I will not hesitate to kill you." Arthur warned while retreating his steps.

The man only watched them with his red eyes and foamy mouth.

"Guinevere, run." He whispered at her and she did what he ordered.

"Ah!" The man attacked Arthur and the prince had no choice but to swing his sword, severing the man's head in a quick swing.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a soldier shouted from a distance.

"It's me." Two soldiers ran towards his direction and recognized him as Prince Arthur. "Take this to the royal physician. Do not say anything about this incident just yet to the king or anyone. In the meantime, double the patrols. If anything or anyone who looks like that is in the area, do not kill it. Just subdue them, so Gaius can take a look at it."

Moments later, Gaius and Meryln were awoken by a frantic knocking on their door.

"What is it?" answered Gaius while rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Something happened Gaius." Arthur informed him as two soldiers went in and placed the body and the head of the man on Gaius medical table, he uses for autopsies. The two soldiers excused themselves and it was only Gaius and Arthur in the room.

"Gaius?" they heard Meryln's voice and followed it. There, at the foot of the stairs leading to her bedroom, stood Meryln.

She was rubbing her eyes with her knuckles and even with her half-asleep state, she looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing an [off-shoulder white chiffon nightgown](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Hot-Womens-Long-Sleeping-Dress-White-Nightgown-Short-Sleeve-Summer-Nightdress-Elegant-Vintage-Nightgowns-Home-Dress/32863274226.html) that covered her bosom up to her elbows. The length of the gown stopped just below Meryln's knees. She looked regal.

"Meryln, someone attacked Arthur and Gwen." Gaius immediately updated her.

After hearing this, Meryln quickly ran towards Arthur and inspected his face, his body, and his hands for any cuts or bruises.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" Arthur's heartbeat became erratic upon her touch. He didn't realize that she would act like this. Did she really care for him this much? The thought did wonders in his mind. 

"I'm alright." He assured her by staring at her eyes. She immediately nodded.

"Gwen?"

"She's alright. I asked the patrols to escort her to her house."

Meryln was relieved. He and Gwen were not hurt. Even though he was an prat, he's still someone important to her—not that she's going to reveal that to Arthur.

"What happened before you cut his head off?" she wondered while examining the body.

"He looked terrifying, to be honest." He sighed while staring at the severed head. "Is that natural? His blood is blue."

"No, sire. It's not natural and before you ask, I don't know what causes his blood to be blue." Gaius stared at the head with fascination. For almost thirty years as a physician in Camelot, he has never seen anything like it before.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Meryln to Gaius.

"Get dressed." Gaius blushed and this made Meryln furrow her brows together.

"Ah!" she yelped and crossed her arms to cover anything that might have been exposed and ran back to her chambers.

* * *

"What is your diagnosis?" the king covered his face while staring at the lifeless body of a servant; a soldier had to kill the man before he got to the king.

"I do not know. This is the second one I've seen. The prince brought the first early this morning." Gaius respectfully raised his hand towards the prince.

"I was about to inform you when this servant attacked." Arthur stood next to his father and watched Meryln's face change. She showed genuine kindness and concern.

"Those who suffer from it are going rabid in a span of twenty-four hours. If they do not get the cure, they become this." Gaius pointed at the body.

"Do I have to repeat myself on what is causing this?" The king glared at Gaius. The physician sighed in defeat.

"I think, sire, that the most likely cause is… sorcery." As soon as said this, Meryln's stomach dropped. Uther hated magic as it is and whoever conjured this is only making matters worse.

"Inform me when you have some vital information pertaining what…ever this is." The king stuttered as he saw the servant's face. He was a good servant, but he's not anyone significant. He grabbed Arthur's shoulder and put him aside. "We must find whoever is responsible for this."

"I will father." Arthur was determined.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase patrols in all of Camelot and lend Gaius your servant." He ordered.

"Morris?"

"Yes and your maidservant."

"Meryln is no longer my servant. I dismissed her after the Valiant fiasco."

"Well, we know that she was right about that sorcerer." He smirked. "Besides, I'm the one who appointed her to you. As a result, I will be the one to dismiss her from her position."

"But Father…" Arthur protested. He didn't want Meryln to be infected from whatever it is that is spreading across Camelot.

"We must catch this sorcerer!" he barked at his son.

"Yes, Father." Arthur spoke in defeat.

* * *

Meryln and Gaius took a stroll in the lower town and found countless of people with early symptoms: pale skin, protruding blue veins, and red under eyes.

"Please save me!" the princess jumped at the touch of one of the infected. Gaius ripped the man's hands right away from her leg.

"Do not touch them. I can't risk you being infected."

"He's still alive. We need to help these people." She looked to her left and saw a blanket hanging nearby. "Here. This will keep him warm."

"Call Morris."

"Gaius, I am capable of doing this." She insisted.

"Meryln, no matter what you tell yourself and how many times you convinced yourself that you're a servant, the truth of the matter is; you're not." Gaius held her shoulder. "Meryln, you're a princess." He whispered.

As much as it hurt her to hear it from Gaius, he was right. She is the next-in-line to the throne, after her brother.

"Go help Arthur, instead. I'll need you to mix tonics. We'll give it to them as a first remedy."

Defeated, Meryln began walking back to the castle when she heard her name being called from behind her. She whirled around and smiled at the culprit. 

"Meryln!" Gwen shouted her name among the crowd. The princess immediately ran towards her friend. "Oof." The maid let out a sound after Meryln practically knocked her over for a tight embrace. "What's the matter?" she was clearly in distress.

After explaining to Gwen what was happening, she couldn't help but to empathize with the princess.

"Maybe… I could do something." Meryln finally realized what she could do and gave Gwen a knowing look.

"No." Gwen—horrified—understood what she was about to do. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I have magic for a reason." She smiled at her friend and showed her, her golden eyes for a second.

"Well, here is for your funeral. I hope you like it." Gwen lightened the mood and gave her a bouquet of mixed purple tulips and lavender.

"Thanks for your optimism." She commented sarcastically.

"In all seriousness…" Gwen took Meryln's hand and sighed. "You need to be careful." She reminded the princess. "You're beautiful face needs to stay attached to your gorgeous body." she winked and left the princess gobsmacked and flushed cheeks. 

"GWEN!" she shouted and the maid didn't look back. 

* * *

"Knock! Knock!" Meryln spoke while carrying a tray of food for the prince.

"Meryln?" Arthur immediately opened the door as soon as he heard her voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you are helping Gaius?"

"I was, but Gaius insisted to make tonics for those infected. He cannot do that while he's out and about."

"That's good to hear." He was relieved to know that she will not be at risk of the infection.

"Why, Prince Arthur, I didn't know you care about me." She teased while putting his tray down the table.

 _"_ _More than you know."_ He mentally answered.

"Anyways, here is your lunch."

"Have you eaten?" He regretted having asked that. He was too obvious.

"Actually…" she pondered. "No." she chuckled. "It's been a long day so far."

"Then join me." He pointed at the chair in front of him, inviting her to join him.

"What?" she raised her brow. "Oh no!" she approached him and held his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" he froze at her touch.

"You're infected aren't you? Maybe it's one of the symptoms. I should inform Gaius."

"What?" Yes! Of course! This might be a symptom. Why would a prince, like him, fall in love with a lowly servant like Meryln? "Really?"

"No!" she laughed. "I don't think that's really a symptom. Maybe, I'm right about you after all."

"Right about me?"

"There's hope for you yet." she teased.

"What? Don't count on it." He raised his voice while turning around. He hid a smile. "Fine! Don't eat. I'm just showing you what a prince eats. This is once in a lifetime chance; I'm not offering it again."

"For once, I thought you've changed. Then, you say something like that." She smiled and went out of the prince's room.

"Nice going, Arthur. You turned her away again."

After a while, he was left with a chicken thigh, some grapes, cheese, and some wine.

"Hey again." Meryln showed up again holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Please, you didn't have to." Arthur was at it again.

"These aren't for you." She smirked while his face turned red.

"Who are those for then? Morgana?"

"I already gave her some. This is for someone else."

"Why did you come back then?" he was irritated knowing that the bouquet was meant for someone else.

She put the bouquet down the table and fished something out of her left sleeve.

"Now this…" she approached him and awkwardly tied a scarf around his neck. "is for you."

"What is that smell?"

"Lavender."

"What is this for?"

"Ten years ago back in Ealdor, there was a plague. Hundreds of people died, maybe more. My father and brother informed me that the smell of those who perished were so atrocious, that no one dared touch or even get near them. As a result, no one ever did really help clean up the bodies."

"My mother, who dries herbs in her spare time hung lavender and other fragrant flowers around our rooms. Then, the princess thought of a plan to help those that can help clean up the bodies. She sewed lavender and other fragrant flowers into scarves, so those who can help won't be bothered about the smell."

"I hope this helps you and your soldiers." She handed him other scarves and with this, Arthur's feeling grew stronger. She was both kind, beautiful, and wise. All these characteristics are enough for a future queen. But, it is wasted on a commoner like Meryln. Perhaps, when he is King then Meryln and him can be together. 

 _'She's going to be the perfect queen.'_ he thought and a smile threaten to surface, but he bit down his cheeks to prevent it from showing. 

"Uhmm… thank you. I saved you some food. You really shouldn't skip meals, especially since Gaius needs you."

"Thank you."

"Meryln?" she turned around as she picked up the bouquet from the table. Arthur picked a purple daisy and tucked it behind her ear. "This suits you." He smiled and left her alone in the room, before he sees her blush.

* * *

Meryln's plan worked—the lavender one that is. The deceased were covered in lavender oil, rose oil, and chamomile extract to hide the smell before they were burned—to counter any risk of infection.

That night, Meryln was busy studying the spell book that Gaius gave her. Finally, she had her answer.

"Gaius!" she shouted and the poor physician jumped out of his chair out of fright.

"Meryln! You should know better than to scare an old fool! You gave me a fright!" Gaius dropped the book he was reading.

"My apologies." She smiled and the physician gestured for her to come closer. "This, is an Afanc. Look, the Afanc's victims also have protruding blue veins and pale skin and they die after the twenty-four-hour mark."

"Yes, but these people attack. According to the book, the affected victims do not attack."

"Well, there's only one way to know about it. The water reserves from the caves." The princess smiled and Gaius knew exactly what was going on.

"No, I will not risk your safety. Now, I need your help with these potions. Put that book away for now. If someone is to see that, you and I are in big trouble."

The princess agreed with Gaius. Having a magical book in Camelot is risky, but it's far riskier under the circumstances. With her royal documents and jewelries, she hid the book in the hidden storage on the floor, under her bed.

"Over there." Arthur points at the physician's bookshelves. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in the city."

"What for?" The physician raised his brow at the prince.

"But why would you search here?"

Arthur acknowledged the physician's reasoning. Surely, the sorcerer would be smart enough to avoid the royal physician, right?

"I am just doing my job." Arthur turned around and watched as Merlyn stopped and did a little curtsy, which he particularly didn't like. It only proved that she and he are of different stations. 

"Are all these books and papers?" Arthur tried to look away from Meryln and diverted his attention at the absurd number of books and papers that were falling from the upper level of the chamber.

"My life's work. You are welcome to read them, if you'd like." Gaius taunted the prince. He clearly didn't like seeing his life's work being scattered throughout the floor.

"What is that room up there?"

"Mine." Meryln answered and watched as Arthur's cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. She wondered what kind of inappropriate things did he imagine to get that hue on his cheeks.

"May we check there?" he was being polite for once. She nodded at him. Merlyn turned to the physician and nodded at him, reassuring him that the book is safe.

When the soldiers were done searching the room, the prince invited himself in the room and the calming scent of lavender and chamomile welcomed him. He roamed his eyes around the room and found the room small, but had an elegant style to it. Most peasants don't even bother with a desk but Meryln had a desk that clearly had candle wax spread throughout the upper left side of the table. It was a sign that she liked to read or write. Her cupboard, was clean and organized.

"Merlyn?" he called out to her. With this, Meryln's stomach dropped.

 _"_ _Did he discover it?"_ she wondered and nervously walked upstairs.

"You've got a lovely room." He smiled at her. She was relieved and gave him the most beautiful smile.

"Thank you."

"But as a servant, you've got some expensive clothes hanging in your cupboard."

"The princess of Ealdor gave those to me. It didn't fit her anymore." She lied. She didn't exactly own cheap clothes, so her "old" clothes was her only resort.

"I see. I'll let you and Gaius alone with your research."

When the prince and his soldiers were gone, Gaius noticed at how the prince gave the princess a smile. He noted that it was not just a passing smile, but a loving smile. It was the kind of smile that a man gives a woman when he is in love. He observed that the princess was smiling to herself while mixing potions and he was confident that the two are attracted to each other, if not, perhaps already in love with each other. 

"Why don't we go to the caves and finish this? This is clearly getting out of control." He suggested and Meryln couldn't contain her happiness and gave the old man a peck on the cheek.

"I'll get my cloak before you change your mind."

While getting her cloak from her room, Gwen came barging in the physician's chamber in hysterics.

"GAIUS!" the old physician knew something was amiss.

"Gwen, have you got the sickness?" He asked, truly worried.

"My father." She managed to get out in between crying. "Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"My dear, I wish I could help you, but I've got no cure." He replied, defeated.

"I am begging you."

"I wish there was something—anything. But so far, any remedies aren't enough." He held her hand and looked down. "I'm sorry Gwen." It was all he could utter. Her father was a good friend, but there isn't anything he could do now.

Merlyn, heard everything and decided to open her door.

"Meryln! Please, I'm begging you to help my father." Gwen ran to the princess and at the foot of the steps, kneeled with her hand clasped together. "Please, you're the only one that could cure him."

"Gwen, you're not suggesting…" she reached the foot of the stairs and helped her friend get up by holding her shoulders.

"Yes… with magic." She whispered and the physician's eyes almost popped after hearing the servant girl's suggested.

"Guinevere, I know that your father's situation is dire but for you to suggest her to use her gifts is preposterous!" the physician's voice rang loudly. "She is a princess, for crying out loud. If she gets caught using magic, Uther will punish her and there will be war." The old physician reminded Gwen.

Gwen, defeated, ran out of the room.

"There must be something we can do." Meryln sighed.

"Let's go down the tunnels and check to see if our theory is correct." Gaius wished there was something he could do.

When they reached the underground preserves, they didn't see anything unusual.

"Take this and get a sample." Gaius handed the princess a small vial and pointed at the water from the pool. She was nervous, but what's the worst that could happen while getting a water sample?

She reached for the pool and when she was done, she turned to Gaius and smiled when she got the sample.

"AH!" a demonic growl roared throughout the cave and Gaius could only watch in horror as a creature dragged the princess down into the pool.

"Princess!" he shouted and watched as she struggled with the creature. It was only a few moments later when the creature came flying out of the pool. Its head hit the cave walls and was knocked unconscious.

"AGH!" the princess gasped for air and looked at Gaius, then to the creature. "That is definitely an Afanc." she got out of the pool and shivered at the cold air that enveloped her whole body. 

Back in their chambers, Meryln quickly ran to her room to change. While Gaius stared at the illustration of the Afanc on the book. It was the creature they encountered a while ago.

"I'll research how to defeat this creature. However, that may take some time." He suggested when she emerged from her room.

"Alright." She agreed. "But right now, I need to see Gwen. Do you still have some first remedies? I'll give some to Gwen."

"Meryln, don't do anything stupid." He reminded her while handing her some vials. While walking out of the room, she stopped at the door's threshold as Gaius spoke once again. "Think about your situation." She sighed deeply and exited the room.

* * *

"Gwen?" she knocked on the door.

"Meryln, you might get sick. You shouldn't be here." She greeted the princess and Meryln noticed the redness and puffiness of her eyes. The poor girl was crying.

"I'm here to give some first remedies."

"Come in." she invited her inside her house and at the corner of the room, was Gwen's father, Tom, curled up in a fetal positon. He would moan and groan occasionally and Gwen knew that he was in so much pain, but there isn't much she could do.

"Gaius sent me to give you these." she gave the servant girl the vials and Gwen's face lit up. "Unfortunately, these aren't the cure. It's only going to slow down the progression of the sickness."

"It's still something." She forced a smile. "I'm going to boil water to give him."

"No!" Meryln almost shouted.

"What?"

"Don't drink the water for now. It might be the cause of all this."

"But I drink the same water, why aren't I sick?"

"Maybe because you drank water from the castle. The royals have water reserves that aren't contaminated."

"Really?"

"I'm a princess, remember? I would know." She joked and the servant giggled a bit. "It's best to give him the tonic for now." She instructed her and Gwen followed her instruction. "Also…" Meryln hesitated, but she knew she needed to do something. "Here."

"What is it?" Gwen couldn't keep her eyes off the pouch. It was shining brightly and she felt power from it. "Could this be…"

"Magic." The royal whispered. "Put it under his pillow." Meryln was about to leave when she remembered something. "Do not let anyone know of his recovery and if someone asks, tell them that the royal physician might have a cure and he tested it with your father."

"Where are you going now?" asked the servant.

"To end this, once and for all."

Meanwhile in the palace, the King stared at the mountain of scrolls and papers on the table. He was getting frustrated because there was still no answer and no cure for the sickness that was plaguing his kingdom. The king slammed his fist on the table as the prince entered the throne room.

"Father." The prince greeted.

"Have you found anything more?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

"I've tried." Arthur answered and saw his father hung his head in defeat. "I can keep trying."

"What is the use? You've turned this kingdom upside down, and yet there is no solution."

"What must we do then?"

"Go to Gaius, or ask your maidservant. See to it that he finds a cure."

Arthur nodded and left the room. He didn't waste a minute and decided to head for the physician's quarters right away.

"Arthur!" as he was about to knock on the door, he turned around to see Meryln.

"Meryln." He smiled. He needed to see her well. When he wasn't looking for any evidence of magic, his mind was always full of thoughts of her. He was always hoping that she hasn't caught whatever it was that was making his people sick. "I was just about to knock."

"I was just about to head to your chambers." She ran towards him. "Your dinner is ready."

"I will be having my dinner here in Gaius's chambers. I will be helping the both of you research."

"Are you certain? Gaius's books are very thick and wordy." She teased.

"I have no choice." He sighed and entered the chambers. Before Meryln could fetch his dinner from the kitchen, Arthur turned around and smiled at Meryln. "Feel free to tell the kitchen to bring in extra plates for you and Gaius."

"Of course, sire." She blushed at the thought of him caring for her.

After dinner, Gaius, Meryln, and Arthur all immersed themselves reading the books, hoping for an answer to their situation.

"What time is it?" Gaius asked while yawning?

Meryln looked at the candle clock near her table and sighed.

"It's already two hours past midnight." She answered and couldn't help but yawn.

"Perhaps, it's best to turn in for now." Gaius suggested.

"Go ahead, both of you. I will be reading some more books." Arthur was immersed with reading the books that he didn't even look at the two.

"Go to bed Gaius. I will accompany him; your cot is only a few feet away. I'm sure I'll be fine." Merlyn whispered and the physician didn't decline the offer.

"You should turn in as well. You still have a long day ahead of you." Prince Arthur yawned at the end of the sentence.

"I should say the same to you." She smiled. "Feel free to sleep in my room." She suggested. She regretted what came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound too forward, but you really have to sleep."

"I tell you what, you nap for an hour and I'll take the next hour. How about that?" he suggested.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, huh?" she sighed.

"Finally! I promise you, I'll take a nap but only after you."

The princess walked to her room defeated and couldn't help but take the prince's advice to heart. She was too tired and scared of what might happen to her if she reveals to him that she knows what caused the plague.

"UGH!" the prince, frustrated groaned. It's already three hours after midnight and their research is far from over.

He stood up and decided to call it a night. He grabbed his jacket and was about to leave when he caught the light coming from Meryln's room. The door was slightly open and the flicker from the candle was luring him towards the room.

When he reached the foot of the stairs, he sighed deeply. A voice inside him was warning him to not go. If someone saw him enter or exit Meryln's room, her honor will be questioned. On the other hand, his curiosity was taking over.

Slowly, he reached for the door and the door slowly revealed a sleeping princess looking angelic.

"You lost, Arthur." He whispered. How can he love another woman now? "Goodnight my love."

* * *

When the sun was up, Meryln was woken up by the Lady Morgana herself.

"Meryln, Gwen has been arrested. She has been accused of using magic!" she could sense the urgency and the worry from her voice. "What are we going to do?"

"Leave it to me." She turned around and her eyes lit gold, full of magic.

After getting dressed, she rushed to the dungeons and saw a disheveled Gwen, obviously crying.

"Gwen!" the servant stood up and tried to reach the cell door, but failed when the chains binding her feet stopped her.

"Thank you."

"Gwen, what for? I was the one who got you into this mess." She whispered.

"For coming to see me one last time." A tear escaped her eye.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. If it weren't for you, my father wouldn't have been healed." She wiped her tears away. "But can you do something for me? You don't have to do it."

"Please, tell me."

"When, I'm gone…"

"Gwen." The princess stopped her.

"Please remember me and try to look after my father. He doesn't know how to cook you see. His favorite meal is smoked pigeons."

"I will do that, but it's best if you do it yourself. I'll get you out of this mess. I promise."

She turned around and walked towards the guard on the far corner.

"You. Get her the best meals and if she gets hurt more than now, you will answer to me." She fished five golden coin from her pouch and sighed. "Here."

"You have money, but you look like the prince's servant. Who are you to threaten me?" he taunted. 

"I'm Princess Meryln of Ealdor." She muttered softly to herself while walking away.

* * *

"I know how to kill the Afanc." She triumphantly said to the old physician.

"How?"

"It's just part of my powers." The princess marched to her room while the physician followed suit. "Gaius, I think it's time for me to come clean." The princess frantically yelled at the old physician. She fetched her royal papers and jewelries from her safe under the floor.

"Not now. The whole kingdom is in a panic. If you come clean now, the King might think that Ealdor had a part in this."

"But what can I do? Gwen will be killed. I can give her haven in Ealdor. I am Princess Meryln for crying out loud!"

"Meryln?" The two gasped and turned towards the person who uttered her name.

"Milady!" Gaius spoke.

"You're a princess?" Morgana couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Morgana, we have to save Gwen. I'll explain this later."

"Alright, but they are bringing forth the execution. They are finishing up the pyre."

"There's a monster, called Afanc, in the water supply. It's the one causing the plague."

"Then we must tell Uther." Morgana smiled and was about to leave when Gaius stopped her.

"No! Telling the king will only make Gwen's situation worse. The Afanc is a creature of magic. The king will be convinced that it was Gwen who conjured the creature."

"Then what are we to do?" Morgana sighed.

"We must kill it and maybe the king might see sense."

"Let's do it." Morgana took off her cloak.

"We need Arthur. The king will not take a woman's word for it, but he will take it from his own son."

"I've begged him, but he wouldn't do anything about. He won't defy Uther." Morgana had no choice but to slump on a chair.

"Leave that to me." Meryln went her way and hurried over to Arthur's chambers.

She was only a few feet away from his chamber door, but she did knock right away.

"What are you going to tell him? Will he listen to you? To him, you're a servant." The words coming out of her mouth left an unpleasant taste.

"Sire?" she managed to knock three times. Gwen needed her more than ever. She decided that she will not stop until she has been proven innocent.

"Yes?" Arthur quickly opened it and he grinned from ear to ear after seeing the beautiful person that has been running in his mind for months now.

"I've finally figured out what is happening."

"Yes, Guinevere conjured it." Arthur sighed. "I know she is your friend, but magic, Meryln, is dangerous. Look what has happened in Camelot."

"Arthur…" the princess lessened their distance and slowly held his hands with hers. She ignored the static she felt and met his eyes with hers. "Gwen did not do this. If you do not trust her then trust in me. Someone else did this and Guinevere had nothing to do with this."

Arthur could not resist; it was as if she had put him into a trance.

"Gaius and I figured out that an Afanc was behind all this. It is infecting the water supply. I need you to help me kill it and put an end to this." Meryln smiled at him.

Arthur was beginning to lean in.

"Prince Arthur, we need to leave now." Meryln smirked a little. Was he planning to kiss her?

"Yes, let us go." He cleared his throat and grabbed his sword.

After a little while, they killed the monster and Uther stopped the execution after Arthur and Gaius explain what had happened to the Afanc.

"Sire, here is your dinner." Meryln placed the tray of food on the table.

"Meryln, about earlier…" the prince looked down on his food and then at Meryln.

"Your highness, the feelings that we might have for each other, I don't know what to do with it." She started.

"I do." The prince could not hold it any longer. He ran towards her and wrapped his right hand around her waist. Pulled her closer and leaned down, landing his soft lips against hers. A kiss. His first kiss and hopefully hers'. "I know that whatever you are and whatever your standing is, I have learned to love you. I love you." he smiled as he planted another kiss on her lips. 

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know! A kiss! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	7. THE POISONED CHALICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, BBC DOES. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I DON'T MIND ANY SUGGESTIONS. I PROMISE YOU, AFTER THE POISONED CHALICE, EVERYTHING WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM THE ACTUAL SERIES. TRUST ME. 
> 
> I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THE CHANGES.

CHAPTER 7: THE POISONED CHALICE 

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"PRINCE ARTHUR!" Morris shouted. The prince was only inches away from his lips.

"What? Ugh!" Arthur, disgusted, practically threw Morris across the room. "What are you doing Morris?"

"Sire, you were the one that grabbed me and was practically kissing me." Morris rubbed his butt with his hand. "Whoever was in your dreams, she must've been pretty."

"A dream?" he couldn't believe it. "It was all a dream." He plopped back on his bed. "Did Meryln give me dinner last night?"

"What? No. Meryln was about to, but she acted funny and asked me to do it instead."

"Right." The kiss and his confession was only a figment of his imagination. 

Meryln was going to be the death of him one of these days, he was sure of it. 

* * *

The breakfast that morning was with the king and Morgana. Meryln, Morris, and Gwen were all there tending to their master's need.

"Lord Bayard will be here by lunch time. I trust everything is in order for his arrival?" Uther looked at Arthur, who was staring at Meryln. The King followed his gaze and raised his brow. Yes, the servant was beautiful. But that is all she will ever be—his servant.

"More wine, Meryln." Arthur saw the stare that the King was giving Meryln. His facial expression softened after giving an order to Meryln. Of course, his father will never approve and had to remedy the situation by sounding a bit more rude than he liked. 

"Yes, I believe Prince Xalvador of Ealdor is on his way as well." He sighed. "He will be the witness to our peace agreement."

Meryln smiled. Her brother was arriving.

Morgana glanced at Meryln while she poured wine in Arthur's goblet. She is Prince Xavy's sister after all.

_"_ _Alright, so you're a princess." Morgana read the royal identification._

_"_ _Yes, I'm the infamous masked princess."_

_"_ _How are you managing being a servant? Wait, I guess Gwen. Does the king and queen know about this?"_

_"_ _My mother let me go. My father was being more over the top with the safety. He was suffocating me and I wanted to experience being normal—being me for a while."_

_"_ _Is there any other secrets, I need to know?"_

_The princess was hesitant._

_"_ _In due time…" she responded and Morgana agreed… for now._

* * *

Nimueh, managed to conceal her identity and become one of Bayard's servants to switch the goblet with the poisoned to kill Arthur.

After the introductions, Lord Bayard and Prince Xalvador were welcomed with a banquet. Arthur, who noticed the closeness of Meryln and the prince's servant, William irritated him more than ever. To add to that, Prince Xalvador would often initiate small talk with her when opportunity came.

"I have to leave to witness this ceremonious peace signing." Prince Xavy left the princess. "I wouldn't have to be here, if they only know who you truly are." Winked at her and Arthur witness the interaction.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." Lord Bayard spoke and gestured for one of his servants to bring the ox of goblet.

 _"_ _Meryln, Princess of Ealdor."_ Meryln looked around. Someone is telepathically talking to her.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ she engaged.

_"_ _My name is Nimueh. I take it that Gaius already informed you of who I am."_

_"_ _What do you want? You almost killed my friend."_

_"_ _Let's just say that I want the prince of Camelot to die."_

_"_ _What?"_

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last _._ "

The princess managed to hear Bayard's speech.

_"_ _That goblet has a poison, if the prince drinks from it, he will die a horrible and painful death."_

_"_ _You witch!"_

_"_ _Unless, you take it instead. Remember the prophecy, young sorceress. He is destined to be a great king."_

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war." Everyone raised their goblets and Meryln watched as the prince was given the goblet filled with wine.

He takes it and was about to drink.

"Arthur." She whispered. "NO! STOP!"

The whole court stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to the servant.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther could not believe the audacity of the servant.

"It's poisoned, don't drink it." She locked eyes with Arthur and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Meryln, what are you doing?" he whispered with venom.

"Someone told me it's poisoned." She glared at Bayard. She does not know if it was Bayard of Nimueh, but all she knows is that it is poisoned.

"This is outrage!" Bayard cried out and his soldiers clutched on their swords. "Men!" he ordered his soldiers to take out their swords.

"Order your men to stand down." Uther signaled his soldiers to do the opposite. "You are outnumbered." Even Morgana clutched on her steak knife for protection.

"I will not stand for this kind of treatment." Bayard shouted.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther challenged Meryln.

"I'll handle this." Whispered Arthur to Meryln. How could she have been so stupid?

"No. Let her handle herself. She got herself into this mess. If her accusation is wrong, then Bayard will be the judge of what might happen to her. If she is right, then there will be war." Uther glared at Bayard and then at Meryln.

"How do we know if she is telling the truth?" asked Bayard.

"Drink it."

"No! If she is right, she'll die." Arthur's concern was not normal of a master and servant. Uther finally realized. Perhaps, Meryln seduced his son and had Arthur wrapped around her fingers. A lowly woman like herself, of course, only has to undress and any man will be weak in the knees. 

"She will not be the first to die in your place." Uther looked at her with hatred.

"She will not do such a thing." Prince Xalvador joined the conversation. "If she gets hurt in any way, Ealdor will go to war with Camelot. Trust me, you do not want that." he treated and the King of Camelot and the Prince grew curious. 

A war for a lowly servant? 

"She is only a servant, Prince Xalvador." Uther, was a ruthless king after all. He does not care about anyone but himself and his son.

"Drink it!" Bayard walked to her and forced her to drink the wine from the goblet.

"No!" Xalvador ran to Bayard and punched him square in the face. "Meryln, how are you feeling?" he grabbed her shoulder and watched as a drop of liquid escaped the corner of her mouth. 

"Uh…" she was surprised. "I'm fine."

"She's all yours Bayard." Uther waved his hand to dismiss her and some soldier started to walk forward. 

"No one will lay a hand on her." Xalvador unsheathes his sword and spoke with venom. 

"Xavy…" Meryln whispered and started to choke.

"Guards, bring them to the dungeons." Uther ordered his soldiers as soon as the princess started choking. "The banquet is finished. Tell Gaius to arrange a funeral for her."

"She is still alive." Xavy, disgusted by the king's action. Meryln collapsed in his arms. "Lyn!"

Gaius, Gwen, and Arthur crouched over the princess.

"We need to get her to my chambers." Gaius ordered and Arthur scooped her up. "Fetch me the goblet as well, Gwen."

"King Uther of Camelot, you have made a terrible mistake." Xalvador walked towards the king. At this point Arthur and the rest of them were out of the room.

"She is a servant Prince Xalvador. I doubt your father will go to war for a lowly servant like her." Uther chuckled while Morgana couldn't believe the king's low regard for a servant's life. 

 _"If you only knew."_ Morgana thought and shook her head. 

"She is not just a servant." He seethed. "She is my sister. Her name is Meryln Guinevere Eleanor Emrys, Princess of Ealdor. My father will hear of this and we will go to war with both of your kingdoms!" he shouted at Bayard and the king. "I'm sure you have heard of the Ealdorian warriors." 

At Gaius's chambers…

"Lay her on the bed." Gaius instructed the two. "She is struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel. We need to lower her temperature down."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Arthur, while caressing her hair.

"She is burning up." Gaius checked her temperature with the back of his hand.

"Surely, you can cure her Gaius." There was desperation in his tone.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." The prince passed him the goblet and held Meryln's right hand.

"Hang in there, my love."

Gaius heard him, but didn't make a big deal out of it. There's a more pressing matter at hand.

"Ah. There's something stuck inside." He fished it with his tweezers and revealed a petal.

"Her brows are on fire, Gaius." Gwen immediately wet the towel with water and tried to cool her down with it.

"Keep her cool; it'll help control her fever." The old physician silently looked over the pale princess. "Arthur, fetch me that book." He pointed at the thick book at the end of the table.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." He informed the other two.

Arthur pointed at the image next to the flower.

"That's not particularly friendly."

"A cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent; a single drop would mean certain death. There are only few who crossed the mountains of Isgaard; many perished in search of this flower." Gaius shook his head.

"Sounds like fun." Arthur nodded. He will not be able to forgive himself or live with himself if something was to happen to Meryln. He loved her too much.

"It's too dangerous." Gaius warned.

"What is too dangerous?" Xalvador came in and ran towards his sister. Crouched over her and said something in Ealdorian.

"Arthur is planning on getting the antidote for Meryln." Gwen answered this time.

"If you can succeed, then I will inform my father of your triumph and stop the war. If you don't, then Camelot will surely fall." He did not look at the prince; his eyes were fixed on his older sister who was writhing in pain.

"What are you talking about? A war?" the prince was next to him in a second. 

"I have declared war against Camelot." the Ealdorian prince stood up to face the blonde prince. 

"Why? Is it because of Meryln?" Arthur questioned the young prince. Did he have feelings for her as well?

"Bayard tried to kill my sister and your father gambled her life away. Look at her now!" he hissed and pointed at Meryln. 

"Sister? Who is your…" Arthur was struck with realization. "If she is your sister, then that would make her…."

"A princess." Xalvador finished it for him.

She's a princess? Prince Arthur's head was confused. All those time, he spent trying to rationalize the situation between his love for his maidservant, was all for nothing? He didn't need to be worried about his father. She is a princess, after all.

Arthur hurriedly ran to the throne room and he found his father sitting in his throne, clearly in distress. 

"Father…" he approached his father. The stood up in an exceptional speed and Arthur swore he aged more in just a short span of time. "What have you done?"

"Arthur, we can handle Bayard's army. However, Ealdor's forces is far too great. Their army is one of the strongest and skilled armies in all of Albion."

"Father, Gaius might have a solution, but he needs the ingredients for the antidote." Arthur informed him the good news. "If she was to be healed, the princes will personally stop the war."

"That is good news. What does Gaius need?"

"A flower, but the flower is not found here. It is in the mountains of Isgaard, guarded by beasts."

"Take a few soldiers with you."

"No, father. If a war does break out, you will need all the forces you have. It's best if I move alone; it will be faster to travel alone."

"You better get going then. The princess must survive."

Arthur was packing for his journey and Morgana couldn't help but wish him a safe journey.

"Did you know?" he curiously asked.

"It was only last night. I'm sure she meant well." She answered.

"She trusts you. Why not me?"

"You will treat her differently. She told me the whole reason why she left Ealdor was to be herself. All her life, she's been hiding under a mask; she just wanted to be herself for once." Morgana defended her friend.

"I have feelings for her, you know." He grunted. "All this time, I've been wracking my brain for what was to come out of these feelings. I thought she was a servant and I would've given up my title for her. That was how much I wanted to be with her." He scoffed. "Now, it seemed silly. I didn't need to wrack my brain after all. Father would have welcomed her with open arms."

"But, Arthur… with you knowing that she is "just" your servant, you realize something, right?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"That your feelings for her is genuine, whether she is a princess or not." Morgana reassured him. "Go; you're running out of time."

When Arthur left, the whole kingdom was getting ready for war. The young Prince Xalvador sent a rider to Ealdor to inform his father of what has happened to Meryln and the impending war against Camelot.

"We will not start the war until Meryln breathes her last. Gaius warned that her condition might worsen if we try to move her. Until she is alive, we will not attack Camelot. Just pray to whatever god you worship that she will be safe." The young prince entered the throne room, fully dressed in armor.

"I hope it will not come to that, your highness." Uther didn't waver, but he was afraid for his people.

"But tell me, why would your sister choose to be a servant in Camelot?" the king asked curiously.

The young prince sighed. _"He will not understand, Meryln."_ He thought.

"I do not know." He lied and that was the last time saw the young prince.

Arthur rode throughout the countryside and soon approached a large forest. Unbeknownst to him, Nimueh was watching him from her stone basin in her cave. A smirk escaped from her lips and while pulling hood, she leaves her cave for her plan.

Back at Camelot, Gwen and Gaius were trying their best to keep her cool.

"Let me guess, she was not there." Gaius sighed when Morris came back with no news.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" Morris shook his head and went to check on Meryln.

"I knew she was familiar. Back when I was younger, there was a young sorceress named Nimueh. She must've used a spell to make herself younger, but that was Nimueh alright." Gaius mixed a tonic for the princess. "Give this to her. It will keep the fever down."

"We should tell Uther." Gwen stood up.

"No. Not right now. The king has too many things in his mind right now." Gaius closed his eyes when a realization hit him.

"What?" the maid asked.

"Nimueh knows the only place an antidote can be found is in the Forest of Balor. The prince might be walking into a trap."

In the forest of Balor, the prince decided to walk to the forest instead of riding his horse. As he leads his horse through the forest, he hears crying. He looked around and spotted a woman sitting on a log, clearly hurt due to the bruises covering her body.

"Hello? Are you alright?" he approached the woman. Before he could get close, a cockatrice roars from behind him.

The prince whirled around while unsheathing his sword.

"Stay back." He warned the woman.

When he was facing the cockatrice, the woman—Nimueh—smiled at the opportunity. The beast lunges at the prince and Arthur rolled under it as it jumped. He threw his sword and killed the beast, to the dismay of Nimueh.

Arthur retrieved his sword from the beast's corpse and approached the woman. By now, Nimueh was standing and pretending to be afraid of Arthur.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" the prince asked, pertaining to the bruises that covered both her arms.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." He turned around once more and looked at the cave mouth.

"Why have you come to the caves?"

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you."

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you."

The two enter the caves with torches at hand.

 _"_ _It's a trap."_ Arthur heard Meryln's voice. He whirled around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My mind pulling tricks on me."

Back at the physician's chambers…

"Her fever is getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen was back with a fresh batch of water.

"The poison is setting in." Gaius replied.

" _eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume_." Gwen and Gaius looked at each other.

"Was that a spell?" asked the maidservant.

"It appears so." Gaius ran towards the door and locked it.

Back at the caves of Balor, Nimueh spotted the flowers and Arthur smiled in delight. The flowers were across the large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop. Arthur's smile withered away.

"That's a long drop." He sighed. "Keep back from the ledge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."

"Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me." Nimueh casted a spell and the cave began shaking.

"What are you doing?" he turned around to see her eyes turned golden. Arthur drops his torch as the rock falls beneath him. He jumped for the opposite ledge and catches it with his hand.

"I expected so much more." Nimueh gave him a smirk.

"Who are you?!"

"The last face you'll ever see." She giggled, which creeped out Arthur to the core. "It seems, we have a visitor." She signaled Arthur with a nod and he followed where she was pointing at.

A giant spider showed up and Arthur's eyes widened. He edged away from the spider and drew his sword. He killed the spider, but he was now dangerously dangling from the ledge.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand, but Meryln on the other hand… she will soon die."

She left him alone in the dark.

"Who are you?!" he shouted at her.

 _"_ _Arthur, my love."_ He heard her again.

"Meryln?" he chuckled. "How could she be here?"

 _"_ _It's too dark."_ She informed him. She casted a spell back in the physician's chambers and Gwen and Gaius witnessed the glowing under the bed sheets. They uncover the blanket and watched as a glowing ball of light formed in her hand.

In the cave, the ball of light illuminated the dark cave.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" he taunted the light, thinking it was the sorceress from earlier.

 _"_ _Leave them, Arthur. Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."_ It was undeniably Merlin.

"Merlin, is that you? I'm too late." Thinking that it was her spirit. His eyes watered. "No! I will give you this flower. He climbed onto the ledge and spots the flower on the wall.

_"_ _Leave them, Arthur"_

"No." he refused and kept on climbing. He grabbed a flower and puts in a pouch on his belt. He smiled at his triumph, but his victory was short-lived when spiders started to go to his direction. "Ugh." He groaned and watched as the light moved higher and he followed it.

 _"_ _Faster, go faster! Follow the light. Move! Climb!"_ Meryln's voice was desperate.

The prince reached the top and as soon as he reached the top, Meryln's voice stopped talking to him and the ball of light vanished into thin air.

"Meryln!" he shouted. She's gone. He was brought down to his knees while tears travelled down his cheeks. "No. I won't let this be it."

Back in Camelot, the king of Ealdor arrived.

"Uther! If anything happens to my child, I will make sure that Camelot will never see the light of day!" Balinor warned the king. "Where is she?" he looked to his left to ask his son.

"She is in Gaius's chamber." He slightly bowed.

As the two royals ran to the chambers, Arthur was getting back to the castle.

"Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!" a guard spotted him riding his horse from afar.

"He's here." Gwen told Gaius. "A guard gave me the flower. Arthur will be here shortly."

"Milord and your highness, I need the room. Do not let the king or Arthur come in; I will need to cast a spell for the antidote to work." He informed the Ealdorian king and prince.

"Leave that to us." The king nodded and kept watch outside.

"She's breathing much worse. We have to hurry." The physician sighed while crushing the flower leaf.

"It's been a while since I've casted magic. Here it goes: _Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum_." It didn't take long for the potion to sizzle. Gwen gave him a small cup to transfer the potion.

"Hold her nose." He instructed her while he pours the potions into Meryln's mouth. "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."

Gwen breathed in as she watched the princess breathe her last.

"She's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius!" she shouted and the two royals barged in after hearing her shout.

The physician checked for a pulse and listened to her heart beat, but it didn't beat. He straightened up and breathed in, with tears glistening his eyes.

"Her heart has stopped." He looked at the two royals. Arthur came in just as he announced that her heart has stopped.

"Let's give them space." Gaius grabbed Gwen by the hand and led the crying girl out of his chambers.

"No." Arthur whispered.

" _We will go to war."_ The king spoke in Ealdorian.

"Prepare for war Prince Arthur." The two royals bid farewell to the princess by kissing her on the cheek and the two were off to the battlefield.

It was only Arthur and the lifeless princess in the chambers. He tried his best to drag his feet towards her, but when he was only a few feet away, his legs gave in.

"I should've been here sooner." He said while crawling to her. When he reached her, he took her left hand with his hands and kissed them. "I love you." He whispered and leaned it to give her one last kiss on the lips.

_Thump… Thump…_

Meryln gasped desperately for air. 

"Meryln!" he shouted.

"Arthur!" she regained her consciousness. "What happened?" she weakly asked, her throat sore.

"You're alive. That is all that matters." He pulled her closer for a proper kiss and embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Arthur, I'm afraid we have to…" Gaius and Gwen came back to tell him that his father wanted him. "Meryln!" they ran towards the revived girl.

"Oh! I'm so glad you are alright." The old man smiled. "But how? You were dead."

"I don't know, but I felt something strange. It started on my lips and then my heart just beat again." She weakly answered. The physician raised his brow at Arthur.

"Lips, huh?" Gaius connected the dots. In some potions, a true love's kiss is the key.

"We have no time. Your father has declared war on Camelot. He thinks you are dead." Gwen remembered.

"What? My father… that means they know who I am?" she looked at Arthur and he gave her a nod. "We have to stop this." She tried to get up, but she was too weak.

"Allow me." The prince offered and with one swoop, she was carried in his arms.

"We must hurry." She said. "My father's army is well-trained."

"Let us go." He smiled and ran to the square and into the drawbridge. There, he met his father and his council, preparing for war. "She's alive."

"I'm fine now." She said. "Open the gates." She ordered the soldiers. "I will go alone."

That night, Ealdorian soldiers camped outside the castle, while Uther released Bayard. The peace agreements stood. Meryln, who forgave Bayard with his actions, convinced her father not to retaliate any further and peace is brought back to Camelot and Mercia.

"Milady." Freya, her maidservant from Ealdor curtsied and excused herself. She was transferred to a bigger chamber, a few doors from Arthur's.

She looked up when she heard a knock.

"May I come in?" she heard Arthur's voice. She smiled.

"Yes."

There, in the middle of the room, sat Meryln. She was about to enjoy supper.

"Please, do join." She offered.

"Thank you." He accepted and sat across from her. "So… a princess, huh?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been back from the dead." She joked. "You? Did you and my father talk?"

"Yes, briefly." He hesitated. "My father told me something."

"What was it about?" she sliced a piece of ham with her knife and Arthur saw the Ealdorian insignia on her pinky ring. 

"That you went here for a possible match." She chocked. She grabbed for her wine and shook her head.

"Prince Arthur, that was a clever lie given by my brother to your father. He believed that your father will not understand that I just wanted to experience a different life." She sighed. "All my life, I was always wearing this…" she stood up and fetch the mask sitting on her bed. "I wanted to be me for once; not Princess Meryln."

"But your feelings… for me." He was hesitant and it brought blood on his cheeks. "Are they real?"

"Well, you're a prat, rude, and your ego get the best of you. But, you are also righteous, kind, and care for those that are below you. Tell me, how can a person not see those attributes as attractive? Of course, my feelings are real." She smiled.

"So what now?"

"For now, I have to leave Camelot. Live as Princess Meryln of Ealdor without her mask in her own kingdom. But I will not forget you. So, don't go marrying another princess anytime soon."

"I won't." he stood up. "Oh!" he smiled at her. "I… saw this lavender on the way back from the forests. I thought of you." He placed the flower on the table and made his way out of her chambers.

She grabbed it and smiled to herself.

"Anything else, your highness?" asked Freya with another pitcher of wine.

"I would love some more ham and chicken. I'm afraid getting back from the dead has made me famished." She joked and the servant gladly went back to the kitchen.

**So, they just declared their love for one another. Isn't that romantic? But, there will be more things to come to my dear readers. Please follow, favorite, and review! I need your feedback guys. Thanks!**


	8. ONE YEAR LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, Meryl was back in Ealdor and a surprise visitor led to one thing after another, and let's just say... that it was a good thing for both Arthur and Meryln's parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please know of the Disclaimer I've attached in the beginning of each chapter. If you don't, then... BBC OWNS MERLIN. I DON'T. 
> 
> Enjoy guys and here's the short chapter. My three year old got the flu and I had to take care of him. Anyways, expect the other chapters soon! And, I will make an announcement about time jumps soon. Maybe... We'll see. Enjoy and Comment, and Kudos! Thanks!

CHAPTER 8:  ONE YEAR LATER 

Arthur couldn’t hide his excitement. It took nearly a year for everything to be back to the way they were. Their relationship with Mercia was on thin ice, especially after what had happened to the Princess of  Ealdor , but  Meryln was gracious enough to let bygones be bygones. But her father was another matter entirely.  Meryln told him in her letters that her father had warm up to Arthur, but he wasn’t convinced.

Meryln would occasionally write to him and he would write back. Her adventures as a free person without having to wear her mask brought her happiness. And as much as he wanted to sulk and be sad about not having her with him, he was overjoyed when he heard that her father let her train women as soldiers. 

“Women, as knights?” his father scoffed before drinking from his cup. Arthur glanced at Morgana and he smirked when he caught her giving Uther a glare. Only her could do that and get away with it. 

“I sparred with her back when she was my maidservant. She was rather good. Her reflexes were fast and her counter attacks and offense were smooth and fast.” he defended her and it was Morgana’s turn to smirk. 

“But she’s a princess! It is hardly appropriate for her to pick up a sword and spar. Let alone train an entire squadron of women!” Uther raised his voice, still not comprehending the situation. 

“Uther, I’ve beaten Arthur countless of times. If  Meryln could do it, I believe I could to.” she teased and Uther raised her brow at her. 

“Morgana, don’t even try me.” he warned, only to receive a shrug. 

“Milord...” It was Morris, who entered the banquet room with a letter in his hand. “A letter from the Princess  Meryln .” he announced and handed it to Arthur. 

Uther looked at Arthur and was curious to why his son was grinning from ear to ear. He was aware of their affection to one another and he was pleased that the person Arthur may one day choose for a wife is a princess from a powerful and wealthy kingdom. 

Arthur took off the wax seal and carefully took out the letter. 

_ “My Dearest Arthur,  _

_ I’ve missed you. I do not know when you will receive this letter, but earlier today, a man came to the castle. He was dressed in fine clothing and his son was with him. I did not know what occurred during their discussion for I was busy training the women—which by the way is going brilliantly. Just a while ago, after dinner, my father pulled me aside along with my mother and he talked about a possible courtship.  _

_ I have feelings for you Arthur and I know you do as well. I’ve spoken to my father and he is thinking about a possible match with you instead. However, I’m sure you will not like what I am about to say, but my father does not like your father. My father had a friend once. He was a Dragon Lord. Unfortunately, he was hunted down and died in my father’s arms.  _

_ My father is a just person and he thinks that the sins of the father is not to be passed down to their sons and daughters. So, attached to this letter is also an official request from my father. I’m not going to ask you to marry me you prat. You have to court me first. I hope to seeing you and I hope that you father will agree with the arrangements.  _

_ If everything goes accordingly, I will be yours in a matter of months. And I cannot wait to be Princess  _ _ Meryln _ _ , Crown Princess Consort to the Crown Prince of Camelot.  _

_ With All My Heart,  _

_ Princess Merlyn Emrys.  _

_ P.S. I hope the agreement will be sent over soon. Preferably on the third month of this year, so we can be wedded by the end of this year.”  _

Arthur shot up from his seat, the King shouting in surprise. 

“Arthur!” 

The prince looked to Morris and the servant handed a scroll bound in a blue silk and golden leaf intricately woven in elegant designs. 

“Father...” Arthur couldn’t hide his grin from his father. “The King of  Ealdor is asking me for an official courtship for his daughter.” 

Upon hearing this, Uther shot up in surprise as well and went around the table to clasp his son’s shoulders firmly with his hands. 

“A marriage between the House of Emrys and the House of Pendragon!” he exclaimed. “We will be the envy of the other five kingdoms!” he laughed and Arthur handed the scroll to his father. 

The King read aloud: 

“I, King  Balinor Emrys of Ealdor, will be sending my daughter to Camelot first. If these conditions are met, then I will permit that she may be courted by Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot: 

  1. First, she will keep her title as Princess of Ealdor attached to her new title in the future, whichever that may be. She is the spare of the kingdom and is entitled for the crown, if my son has not yet married and not bear children. 


  1. Second, she will have a total of twenty knights and one hundred soldiers at her disposal in case of an attack during her stay in Camelot, and I will ensure that she will have more if she wishes to be married to Arthur. 


  1. Third, any spare children will have the rights to claim the Ealdorian throne.


  1. Fourth, she will continue training women in Camelot and she will be accompanied by twenty elite women warriors to be trained by her. 


  1. Lastly, if any more harm comes to my daughter, an immediate absolution of courtship and marriage is expected. 



These are my only wish for my daughter. She is my world. If anything happens to her Uther and Arthur, I will hold both of you responsible. As for the dowry, I will accept anything that you will give. And as a token of my appreciation, accept the lands title of Carmarthen. The fort and the mines shall be yours if the union is successful. 

Send Arthur to  Ealdor for a few months and then she will go back to Camelot to adjust afterwards. 

Yours Truly, 

Balinor, King of Ealdor.” 

“Carmarthen.” he whispered. He grinned. “Arthur, that land is one of the richest lands in all of Albion. The forests are teaming with life, the waters are clear and teaming with gold. The mines!” he gasped. “The mines will make our kingdom as rich as Ealdor!” 

“Uther...” Morgana had her lips in a smirk. “If I didn’t know better, you are practically drooling.” she teased. 

“I may as well be!” he exhaled loudly. “You!” he pointed at Morris. “Get me the council and let them know that I need their presence immediately in the council chambers.” 

“Yes, sire.” he bowed and left the room in haste.

“Arthur, I had my doubts at first when I made her your maidservant. She was far too good looking to be yours. But a bed warmer should be the best, I thought at the time.” the king went back to his seat and Morgana and Arth ur looked at each other and turned to look at Uther in confusion. 

“A bedwarmer?” Arthur furrowed his brows together and felt his knees weaken. All of a sudden, he felt like he was going to be sick and then he felt angry after registering what his father had said. 

“Uther! You did not!” Morgana shouted. “You wanted Arthur to bed  Meryln ?!” she asked, horrified. A few seconds later, she widened her eyes at Arthur and gasped. “Please...” she hesitated, wrapping her hand across her waist. “Tell me you did not do that.” 

“NO! Morris is there in the chambers at all times and when I finished with something, I dismiss her immediately. She cleaned my chambers usually when I was not there.” Arthur immediately answered and looked into Morgana’s eyes with sincerity. The latter immediately nodded, trusting Arthur in an instant. 

“No matter.” Uther finished chewing his food and swallowing. “When the other kingdoms get word that a princess and the prince shared some time alone in the privacy of his chambers, no noble man or royal one will want to have her as a wife.” he smiled and nodded. “That is a good thing.” he tried to sound convincing, but Arthur’s face contorted into range and he  reddened and his eyes full of  hate.

“FATHER!” he roared, startling the king and Morgana in the process. “DON’T YOU DARE! MERYLN AND I WERE NEVER INTIMATE IN THAT SENSE! SHE IS A PROPER WOMAN AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TARNISH HER NAME LIKE THAT. IF YOU SO DARE SAY ANYTHING TO THE OTHER KINGDOMS AND OTHER NOBLE FAMILIES, I WILL STEP DOWN AS YOUR HEIR.” Arthur’s shout echoed in the room. 

“YOU DARE!” before Uther could finish. Arthur walked two bold steps forward and was at arm’s length with his father. 

“I DARE.” he challenged and Uther could see the sincerity and the severity of Arthur’s threats in his eyes. “I never wanted anyone as much as I want her in my life. Father, I want to do it right and not just because of your slander. She deserves to be swept off her feet and to want to marry me.” he sighed. “I want her to be my wife for the right reasons.” 

Morgana was silent the whole time. She was proud of Arthur. He finally stood up to his father and he didn’t hesitate one bit. She smiled, realizing at how much Arthur did really want  Meryln to be the next Queen of Camelot. 

“Well, well, well...” she drawled. “Looks like there will be a wedding soon.” she winked at Arthur and then turned to stare at Uther. “Honestly, Uther, just let the man do the work.  Meryln is fond of him as well. You mustn’t worry about it.” 

Uther released a slow exhale and nodded. “Very well.” he surrendered. “If you mess this up Arthur, you will marry the woman I chose for you and no questions asked.” 

“I will, but I doubt I will fail.” Arthur nodded and went back to his chair. 

“ _ With all my heart.”  _ He read the letter in such a soft whisper, it almost sounded as if  Meryln spoke it to him right there and then. 

* * *

Later that night,  Meryln plopped on her bed and stretched like a cat, earning a giggle from Freya. 

“Honestly, Freya, is that the proper way to behave in front of your princess?” she teased and the poor girl stopped immediately.  Meryln frowned and chuckled afterwards. “I was kidding, Freya.” 

“Honestly, milady, I don’t know which one is a joke and which one is being sarcastic.” the servant walked to her mistress’s cupboard and laid her soft tunics in order. 

“Freya, you’ve been my friend and confidant for over sixteen years and yet you still cannot get my sense of humor.”  Meryln propped herself up with her elbows and watched as her servant grab hold of the hangers and hung her beautiful gowns in the wide dressers, her mother specifically made for her. 

“Milady...” 

“Lyn.” she corrected the younger girl and the servant smiled in return. 

“Lyn, are you feeling alright? What has been bothering you?” Freya was done with her chore and sat next to her, feeling more relaxed. 

“I just...” she was fully seated now. “I love Arthur, I do. But... it’s Camelot! I cannot bear for him to choose me over his own father.” she stood up, groaning in frustration. “You know about my gifts and what if he hates that about me?” she sighed and plopped on  her furred chair. 

“Perhaps, you tell him first? I mean, a marriage is about love and trust. If you wish to have a successful marriage with him, don’t you think it’s best that he knows about you?” Freya kneeled in front of her grabbing both of her hands with compassion and warmth. “All of you?” 

“Freya,” she sighed and squeezed her servant and also her dearest friend’s hands. “Thank you and I know that you have a decision to make as well. With your gifts and all, Camelot is such a scary and dangerous place for you too.” 

“For both of us.” she corrected and the princess nodded, smiling vaguely. “Which is why you’ll need me there to protect you to.” she winked. 

“Well, I’m supposed to protect Arthur.” she giggled. 

“Yes, but who will protect you?” Freya grinned and the princess leaned forward with tears brimming her eyes, giving her friend the tightest embrace, she could give the young girl. “Can’t...breathe.” she struggled and the princess cupped her face and smiled at her. 

“What would I do without you?” she asked her and shook her head. 

“Well, you did almost die.” Freya stood up and winked at the princess, referring to the goblet incident back in Camelot. 

“That’s a low blow.”  Meryln said flatly and followed Freya to the bathroom. “I will require the lavender soap and the lavender oil shampoo.” she requested as she stripped her clothes off and went inside the empty marbled square pit in the middle of the room. 

“As you wish, milady.” Freya went to the side and slid the heavy stone. As soon as she did, hot water poured out from it and the princess hummed in appreciation. She rested her back and Freya put a small wooden block behind her neck and fetched the toiletries her princess had requested. 

“One of the things I didn’t like about Camelot is their bathing system. It is tedious and time consuming.” she closed her eyes and held her breath and disappeared in the water to wet her hair. “Not to mention, tiring.” she gasped for air and waited for Freya to give her the shampoo. “I should introduce these things to Uther. I can probably ask my father to fund my own personal bath chamber.” 

While Freya massaged the shampoo in her hair and scalp,  Meryln’s mind was full of worry and what if scenarios that it gave her headache, instead of relaxing into the head massage she was receiving from Freya. 

“ _ Marriage!” _  she thought. “ _ I can’t believe I’m getting married!”  _ she felt giddy all of a sudden and Freya noticed the smile on her mistress’s face. Then, she frowned when the princess’s face turned into a frown as well. 

“ _ I need to tell him about my magic first. But how do I do that, without him hating me? Hating the thing that keeps and will keep him alive?” _  she wondered. “ _ All his life, he was told that magic is evil. But I hope he knows that I’m not evil, for I am  _ _ magic _ _ itself.”  _

She didn’t remember what happened after that and the next thing she knew, she was dressed in a white night dress. She didn’t even remember Freya drying her hair using a spell. The latter also took it upon herself to brush the raven beauty’s hair with such care and left her mistress to herself for the night. 

She excused herself in the antechamber, where  Meryln gave her a soft mattress and warm blankets and soft pillows for her to use. 

“I’ll protect you, Lyn.” she whispered to herself. “I will.” she nodded to herself and let the exhaustion of the day’s work take her into a blissful sleep. 


	9. Just An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do read the rest of it guys... thanks! So, my son was sick for a week. And now, we're going to the UK to visit my family and attend a wedding. So, vacation it is for my family. I'll be going to be busy for the next week or so? I've already almost finished the three chapters that I plan to add simultaneously to avoid cliffhangers. But, I am giving a sneak peek to keep you guys hanging in there. Sorry, but enjoy! I'l be back soon!

Arthur's eyes widened at what he had just witnessed. He unsheathed his sword and quickly went on his defensive stance.

"You have magic!" he couldn't believe it.

"Arthur, please!" she cried. "I love you! With all of my heart!"

"You!" his mind was blank and his chest hurt.  _So this is what a heartache feels like_. He wondered and felt his eyes moisten. Then, a sudden realization hit him. "You enchanted me." he looked at her with furrowed brows and almost growled. 

"NO! I would never do that!" she shook her head and took a step forward. 

"Stop! I am warning you." he said with shaky breath. He watched her stride towards her and his eyes widened when he saw blood seeping from her dress. "Meryln!" he said. It was too late to withdrew. The sharp sword have pierced through her flesh. 

"Arthur." she spoke in a whisper and looked down at her dress. He gasped and quickly withdrew the sword and let it drop on the floor. He put both his hands on the wound and pressed hard on it. "I would die for you." she replied and that was when he let the tears escape his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys... Couldn't help with a sneak peak cliffhanger after all. You'll see the full chapters coming soon. But right now, I will be reading a lot of fanfics during the flight. Ciao!


End file.
